Memorias del futuro
by Ariscullen
Summary: Naruto despierta en el pasado y Rikudō Sennin le revela que el futuro ha sido destruido por su madre quien antes de ser sellada hizo un último Jutsu que no solo destruyo el país del fuego sino también todo el planeta, piensa que puede cambiar el futuro salvar a vida de quienes no merecían morir y derrotar a Kaguya definitivamente, pero solo se le permite salvarle la vida a cinco
1. Prologo

**Fragmento del futuro**

 **Aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero q sea de su agrado, mi otra historia la voy a continuar se que será difícil pero me encanta los retos**

 **Summary: Naruto despierta en el pasado y Rikudō Sennin le revela que el futuro ha sido destruido por su madre quien antes de ser sellada hizo un último Jutsu que no solo destruyo el país del fuego sino también todo el planeta, piensa que puede cambiar el futuro salvar a vida de quienes no merecían morir y derrotar a Kaguya definitivamente, pero solo se le permite salvarle la vida a cinco persona a quienes elegirá?**

 **Prologo**

Caminar por las calles de Konoha nunca le había parecido nada mejor, la cuarta guerra ninja había acabado al fin, muchas vidas se perdieron al igual de que otras fueron salvadas, aquellos que se sacrificaron ahora eran reconocidos como héroes, el mismo era considerado un héroe aunque no entendía porque solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos, crear el mundo que Nagato y Yahiko habían idealizado, tal vez no era un mundo perfecto pero todos estaba trabajando para arreglar lo que estaba mal.

Naruto pensaba que nada podía ser mejor, por lo que esa noche se encontraba admirando la Aldea sentado en la ventana de su habitación, pensó en como su vida cambio luego de convertirse en Genin, en el pasado siempre estaba solo los Aldeanos lo trataban como la peste a causa del Kyūbi, durante años trata de que todo reconocieran su existencia entreno día y noche para lograr su objetivo, nadie lo veía con esa frialdad ni ese rencor, ahora cuando estaba en la calle todos lo saludaban, podía entrar a las tiendas sin que se lo prohibiera, si muchas cosas había cambiado y estaba agradecido de a verse convertido en un Ninja, abrió el álbum de fotos que descansaba en su regazo, en cada foto aparecía sus amigos, sus sensei y los Hokages. Aquellas fotos lo hacían llorar más cuando recordaba a aquellos que se había ido como el Tercer Hokage, Asuma, Jiraiya, Neji, Shikaku Nara e Inoichi Yamanaka entre muchos otros, ellos murieron por proteger a su Aldea y sus habitantes, también le dolía la muerte de Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, cuando supo la verdad sobre el Uchiha no puedo evitar sentirse molesto y frustrado, él merecía a ver sido enterrado en Konoha, amaba a su aldea y a su hermano, hizo lo que hizo por proteger aquello en lo que creía, tuvo muchas discusiones con Kakashi-sensei y los miembros del consejo con el objetivo de que el nombre de Itachi fuera Piedra de los Héroes, pero siempre obteniendo una negativa.

Así que una noche se atrevió a escribir el nombre de Itachi, recibió muchas reprimiendo por parte de todo peros no le importó, alegando que él tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, aun cuando su nombre fue borrado el rubio volvía a grabarlo hasta que al final dejaron de hacerlo y el nombre de Itachi Uchiha permanecía ahí - al igual que el Nagato, Yahiko y Kanon aunque eso estaban mejor escondidos para evitar problemas -. Al llegar a la última página no por puedo evitar sonreír al ver las cuatro, la primera era del equipo siete la primera fotografía oficial de su equipo, debajo de ella una foto similar pero esa fue tomada al finalizar la guerra solo que en vez de estar ellos y Kakashi habían incluido a Sai y a Yamato, las otras dos eran fotos de sus padres, la primera era de su boda a su lado estaba Jiraiya, Tsunade, el Tercer Hokage y Kakashi-sensei,, en la otra solo aparecían sus padres en ella su madre estaba embarazada de él, era la única fotografía que tenía los tres juntos.

" _ **Mocoso déjate de sentimentalismo vete a dormir"**_ le dijo su compañero de lucha

 **\- Siempre tienes que arruinar todo neh Kurama** – bufo antes de cerrar el álbum

" _ **Solo digo que luego mañana no hay quien te despierte"**_ respondió el Kyūbi desde su morada _**"Luego te preguntas por la rosadita te usa como saco de boxeo"**_ Naruto solo rodo los ojos

 **\- Así es como Sakura-chan demuestra su amor ttabeyo –** murmuro el joven con inocencia a lo que el Kyūbi bufo

" _ **Yo prefiero a ojos de luna"**_ expreso _**"Ella si es una hembra más dotada que la rosadita"**_ Naruto se sonrojo al saber a quién se refería el zorro

 **\- Deja de decirle así a Hinata-chan -** le recrimino, aun no comprendía porque el Kyūbi tenía aquella obsesión con su compañera de equipo, pero había notado que cuando la Hyūga estaba cerca el Kyūbi trataba de controlar su cuerpo para hablar con ella, solo lo había hecho una vez y todo lo que hizo fue coquetear descaradamente con su amiga **– Te lo advierto bola de pelos deja tranquila a Hinata-chan ella es una persona dulce y amable pero también es capaz de sellarte se la enojas ttabeyo**

" _ **Eres un ciego de eso no hay duda"**_ aun cuando había llegado a un acuerdo de ser compañeros el Kitsune seguía preguntándose porque no tomaba el control del cuerpo de aquel rubio molesto, aun con los años no se daba cuenta de los sentimiento de la Hyūga, él lo había notado hace años, no entendía como su Jinchūriki podía ser tan idiota _**"Cierra la boca moco…"**_ Kurama se calló de repente al percibir un chakra demasiado familiar _**"Cuidado"**_ advirtió

Cuando Naruto reacciono solo logro ver una fuerte energía que decencia desde el cielo, se aferró al álbum antes de sentir un profundo dolor y luego nada…

.

.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Aquel sonido lo estaba volviendo loco, odiaba los despertadores seria por eso que luego de acabar la guerra él había mandado el suyo a volar por la ventana, pero al parecer Sai volvió a aparecer uno en su cuarto, juro que mataría a paliducho en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente, aunque luego Ino lo asesinaría por hacerlo… ya cruzaría ese puente cuando lo hiciera, busco a ciegas en donde estaba el dichoso despertado antes de golpearlo

\- Sai juro que te matare ttabeyo – magullo entre sueño, fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado anoche aquella luz y la advertencia de Kurama, aquello lo despertó de golpe, miro a su alrededor todo estaba en su lugar - Abra sido un sueño? – se preguntó bostezando, se froto los ojos buscando el mando de su televisor, se extrañó a no encontrarlo en su lugar _"Lo abre puesto en otro lugar"_ pensó saliendo de la cama

Noto que algo no andaba bien, nuevamente abrió los ojos analizando todo su alrededor, todo estaba igual ese era el problema su cuarto estaba tal cual como lo recordaba hace seis años atrás, faltaba su televisor, los afiches de Ramen de lujo que había ganado meses atrás, al igual que la fotografías que había puesto en las paredes, en el armario frente a su cama solo estaba un radio algo anticuando que lanzo a la basura luego de que compro su televisor, eso sin contar que el lugar era un completo caos basura por todo lados y eso no era normal, ahora que recibía visitas de sus amigos trataba de dejar el lugar siempre limpio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – miro a su alrededor, en el armario pequeño que estaba al lado de su cama solo estaba la fotografía que se había tomado cuando se creó el equipo siete, falta la otra en donde aparecía Yamato y sabia, se asomó por la ventana temeroso de lo que podría encontrarse, en la roca Hokage solo estaba tallado la cara de los primeros cuatro Hokage, faltaba Tsunade y Kakashi – Acaso todo fue un sueño – se cuestiono


	2. Capitulo 1

**Memorias del futuro**

 **Summary: Naruto despierta en el pasado y Rikudō Sennin le revela que el futuro ha sido destruido por su madre quien antes de ser sellada hizo un último Jutsu que no solo destruyo el país del fuego sino también todo el planeta, piensa que puede cambiar el futuro salvar a vida de quienes no merecían morir y derrotar a Kaguya definitivamente, pero solo se le permite salvarle la vida a cinco persona a quienes elegirá?**

 **Capítulo 1**

Acaso todo lo que vivió fue un sueño, entro nuevamente a su cuarto, miro el calendario hoy empezaría el examen Chūnin donde el examinador seria Ibiki Morino, miro a su alrededor nuevamente, empezó a creer que todo había sido un sueño, sentado en la cama no podía creer que todo había sido un sueño, uno demasiado vivido, había sentido las heridas, los golpees, el dolor y sufrimiento, no era posible que aquello no hubiera sido real, entonces porque estaba de regreso en aquel lugar, noto el álbum de fotografías que yacía en el suelo a un lado de su cama, era el mismo que estaba viendo en su sueño, trago con dificulta antes de tomarlo entre sus manos indeciso en si abrirlo o no, temía que al abrirlo descubriera que nada fue verdad. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos él no era conocido por ser un cobarde, si lo que había en aquel álbum no era lo que se esperaba pues lo llenaría con nuevo recuerdos.

Respiro profundamente para luego abrirlo, ahí estaban todas las fotografías que se había tomado con sus compañeros de equipo, Jiraiya, Iruka, el Tercer Hokage, Tsunade, Yamato, Kakashi-sensei, Killer B, Gaara y sus hermanos, los cinco Hokage, todas las personas que había conocido durante sus aventuras, las fotografía de sus padres estaban ahí, no había sido un sueño, miro a su alrededor sin entender porque estaba en ese lugar, se pellico la mejilla el dolor le dio a entender que en verdad estaba ahí, pensó que podría ser un Genjutsu así que intento deshacerlo sin resultado.

\- Naruto… Naruto – alguien lo estaba llamando, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con _Rikudō Sennin_

\- Oji-san – señalo al sabio de los seis caminos – No sé cómo explicarlo pero yo no soy de este tiempo

\- Estoy consciente de todo – revelo el hombre, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver la seriedad del hombre

\- Usted tuvo algo que ver con que yo esté en este lugar no es así? - afirmo el joven

\- Si y no – con su basto toco el suelo el cual desapareció ambos aparecieron flotando sobre Konoha

\- Esta es…

\- Es Konoha o al menos lo hare antes de que fuera destruida – expreso el hombre antes de agitar su báculo, ahora se mostraba la lucha que había tenido contra Kaguya, segundo antes de que la mujer fuera sellada realizo varios sello a su espalda apareció un pequeño vórtice al cual lanzo un rayo – Antes de que lograran sellar a Madre ella lanzo un poderoso Justu contra la tierra, la luz que viste fue de la tierra antes de que colisionara – ambos aparecieron en el espacio segundo antes de que la tierra desapareciera en una explosión que arraso los planetas cercado.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, su aldea, amigos, familia, los Bijū todos habían desaparecido, no, no podía creerlo, la mañana de ese día había hablado con Gaara y Killer B, almorzó con Sakura y Hinata, entreno con Kiba, Akamaru, Lee y Chōji, Shino inclusive se había unido a la pelea en el último minuto mientras Sai los pintaba desde lejos en compañía de Ino y Shikamaru, había ido a la armería de la familia de Tenten y ella lo atendió entregándole los nuevos Shuriken que acaban de llegar, fue a visitar la tumba de Neji y Asuma encontrándose con Gai, Kurenai y Mirai, recibió una paliza por parte de Tsunade-obaa-chan cuando la encontró en la oficina de Kakashi-sensei, mientras Sasuke veía todo desde lejos, fue a visitar la tumba de Jiraiya junto con Iruka-sensei y luego ceno en compañía de todos sus amigos, durante la noche admiro la aldea desde su cuarto, varias pareja caminaban por las calles agarrado de brazos, los niños aún estaban jugando en la calle, era imposible que todo eso hubiera sido destruido.

\- No puede ser – murmuro sin creer lo que estaba escuchando – Oji-san tiene que ser una mentira me estás diciendo que todos han muerto – viendo al hombre entre molesto y triste – entonces porque fui el único que sobrevivió?

\- Solo existen tre seres capaz de contestar tus preguntas - toco el suelo varias veces y frente a ellos aparecieron tres mujeres todas vestía con capas blancas que cubrían sus rostros, lo único que sobre salía eran sus cabellos blanco – ellas son las diosas del destino las encargada de proteger que el universo siga su curso sin ningún alteración

\- Ōtsutsuki-sama espero que su llamada haya sido para algo importante – Naruto se fijó en las mujeres ninguna había movido sus labios pero el ecos de sus voces logro resonar en su cabeza

\- Mi queridas Destinos él es Naruto Uzumaki – señalando al rubio

\- Conocemos a esta persona, su nombre ha estado escrito en la piedra del destino desde que Kaguya llegara a la tierra – respondieron las tres

\- Como ustedes saben Madre, antes de ser sellada ha destruido a la tierra, él es el único que logro sobrevivir a esa tragedia – se sentía triste por lo que hizo su madre, pero tampoco podría ocultar o que ella hizo

\- Kaguya Ōtsutsuki rompió las reglas que habíamos establecido desde hace eones al atreverse a comer del _Chakura no Mi,_ lo que ella no sabía es que en ese momento su destino seria sellado por los niños de la profecía quienes tendría el destino de la tierra en su manos – menciono la primera mujer acercándose al rubio, levanto su mano y toco la cabeza del Uzumaki – tu posees el aura de Asura un joven que en su época no nació con talento, no podía hacer mucho por su cuenta aun así fue una persona con un espíritu de liderazgo, con el don de hacer amigo a donde fuera que iba, creando fuerte lazos con las personas que conocía, él supo que solo trabajando muy duro lograría al fin despertar su poder sin perder de vista sus principios ni su amor hacia los demás, su alma y la tuya tiene una armonía perfecta

También puedo percibir una parte del alma de Hashirama Senju dentro de tu cuerpo – la mujer miro a Sabio de los seis camino – él era la otra reencarnación de Asura no es así – el anciano asintió – ya veo – giro a ver a rubio nuevamente – ese joven era muy alegre, amistoso muy confiado en sí mismo, aunque tenía una doble personalidad se entristecía fácilmente por los comentarios hechos por otras persona, aun así gustaba de jugar bromas a los demás. Desde temprana edad mostros ideales de proteger a las personas, siempre pensó que si todos se ponían de acuerdo los conflictos fin. Tu pequeño posees la mitad de ambas personas, tu alma es una combinación de cada uno de ellos – Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante ese hecho – eres una de las pocas almas pura que hemos conocidas durante toda nuestras existencia y lo sé porque soy la Diosa de la vida

\- Gracias – murmuro sonrojado

\- Eres un joven con un destino aun por escribir – la mujer regreso con las otras dos mujeres – desgraciadamente Kaguya volvió a romper la reglas al destruir uno de nuestros planetas sin nuestra autorización

\- ¿Que van a ser van a reconstruir mi mundo? – pregunto Naruto emocionado

\- Temo que así no funcionan las cosas Uzumaki-sama – el rubio iba a protestar, si eran tan poderosas podrían reconstruir su hogar en un segundo – aunque podamos reconstruir la tierra las almas que se perdieron no pueden ser recuperadas, ya que fueron selladas dentro del limbo, aun cuando podamos hacerlo sería imposible que volviera a ser como eran antes

\- A que se refieren con eso ttabeyo?

-… - Las mujeres suspiraron antes de mira a Rikudō Sennin

\- Las almas selladas en el limbo son almas perdidas que jamás podrá ser recuperadas – explico, aun con esa explicación Naruto seguía un poco perdido

\- Yo Diosa de la muerte – la mujer que estaba a la izquierda dio un paso adelante, coloco sus manos juntas y frente a ella apareció un gran espejo – cuando alguien muere su alma llega a mí, yo la mantengo protegida hasta que se decida si merecen una segunda oportunidad o no – Naruto pudo ver dentro del espejo el alma de aquellos que habían muerto durante sus aventura – inclusive las almas de mi Shinigami son resguardas por mí – expreso antes de que otro espejo aparecía frente a Naruto, vio el alma de su padre y del Tercer Hokage – pero las almas de los habitantes de la tierra simplemente nunca podrán recuperarse porque no existen, el limbo es un lugar donde no existe el tiempo, la vida o la muerte, es un lugar en que ni siquiera nosotras podemos interferir

Los ánimos de Naruto cayeron al suelo, aunque la tierra fuera reconstruida ninguno de sus amigos y conocidos volvería, iba a sumergirse en la tristeza cuando recordó en donde estaba.

\- Esperen un momento entonces porque estoy en el pasado – fijo la mirada en las mujeres mostraron lo que parecía ser una sonrisa

\- Kaguya fue lista supo que nosotras podríamos reconstruir lo que ella destrozo por eso elimino sus almas pensando que al final ella lograría ganar, pero no conto con que tu alma y la de aquella bestia podrían sobrevivir – esta vez hablo la mujer de medio – nosotras permitimos que sus almas fueran capaz de volver al pasado

\- ¿Por qué seis años en el pasado? – Pregunto exasperado – no podrían no se llevarme al momento en que la bruja esa iba a ser sellada – gruño sentándose en el suelo, su tono infantil hizo sonreír a las mujeres, la mujer del medio se acercó poniendo a su nivel

\- Ella logro estar a nuestro nivel, su espacio-tiempo era un lugar al que ni siquiera teníamos acceso, nos fue imposible enviarte hasta ese lugar – aun cuando su voz era neutra Naruto percibió un toque de molestia – ella supo que nos daríamos cuenta de su intenciones por eso envió un último ataque desde su dimensión, aunque para ustedes pasaron casi dos años desde esa batalla, realmente solo fueron un par de segundos, nosotras no nos dimos cuentas hasta que fue demasiado tarde, por lo que solo pudimos salvar tu alma, teníamos la intención de enviar al momento en que se activó el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero el chakra de esa bestia y las alma fusionadas de tus antecesores lo hizo imposible. Tu alma termino de regreso a ese instante en tu vida tienes idea del porque?

\- Porque mi alma esta lidada a este lugar… - murmuro sin darse cuenta que las mujeres asintieron, Naruto se puso a pensar en que tenía ese tiempo de especial para que el regresara, entonces lo recordó – Todo empezó en este tiempo, mi historia, mi vida todo inicio en el momento en que me convertir en Genin

\- Estas en lo correcto la razón por la que volviste a esta parte de la historia. Es porque en este tiempo se inicio todo – las tres mujeres levantaron sus manos y frente a Naruto aprecio una gran piedra la cual tenía escrito su nombre en el tope – el destino quería que volvieras a este momento porque es cuando tu nombre empieza a conocerse

\- Ya veo, ósea que a partir de ahora podre cambiar toda la historia – apretó los puños emocionado ya tenía en mente todo lo que iba a cambiar, necesitaría un poco de ayuda pensó en contarle todo al Tercero y a Kakashi-sensei, también necesitaría a Gaara y a Sasuke, no, mejor la ayuda de todos los novatos, pensó en que podría buscar a Itachi y a Obito ellos también podría ayudar

Naruto no se dio que las tres destino y Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki se habían puesto serio, no fue hasta que Kurama le indico la situación que volteo a ver a las cuatro personas frente a él, aquella expresión seria y triste, no le agrado.

\- Naruto-sama no puede cambiar por completo el pasado – la información que acaba de recibir fue como un balde de agua fría

\- Porque no, estoy en este lugar puedo cambiar todo para mejor, impedir que muera gente inocente, que los Jinchūriki capturados por los planes de aquella bruja mueran puedo…

\- Alterar el destino y cambiar por completo la historia – agrego Hagoromo con tristeza – Dime luego de sellar a madre las cosas volvieron a ser como antes – negó, la paz había llegado al mundo Shinobi, las aldeas empezaron a apoyarse, aquellas que fueron destruidas como la Aldea de la lluvia empezaron a ser reconstruidas, Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que era la primera vez que las naciones ninja se unían para ayudarse la una a la otra, todo eso se dio gracias a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y a la unión de las Naciones Shinobi

\- Si evito que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se inicie nada del futuro que viví no se hará realidad – hablo con melancolía, porque demonios aquella maldita guerra fue lo que dio inicio la unión de los Shinobi

\- Así es, un cambio drástico en el pasado podría alterar el futuro, aun cuando este no escrito en piedra, se va escribiendo con las acciones de cada persona, el destino de la Tierra era evolucionar y prospera durante cientos de siglos, pero este llego a su fin en un segundo – expresaron las tres

\- El futuro que tú conociste se forjo gracias al sacrificio de todas las personas a tu alrededor, aquellos que murieron sacrificando sus vidas aquellos que nacieron y crecieron para proteger aquellos que ustedes llaman la Voluntad del fuego, forjaron el futuro que conociste – le explico Rikudō Sennin – ¿Qué crees que pase si todo lo que paso cambiara?

\- Todo será peor – dejo escapar un suspiro con pesar – pero no es justo muchas de esas persona no merecían morir, Asuma-sensei ni siquiera pudo conocer a su propia hija, ero-sensei murió y no puede… - sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su antiguo maestro su muerte lo había afecto aun ahora llorar al recodarlo, nunca le pudo decir lo mucho que le estaba agradecido si Iruka-sensei era como un padre para él, el Sannin era lo más cercano a un abuelo viejo verde, que aunque se desviaba del camino correcto siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba – Neji… él… no era un pájaro enjaulado… - se odio a si mismo cuando las lágrimas empañaron su vista, se sentido atrapado en un mar de sensaciones deseaba cambiar las cosas pero temía que al hacer provocaría la muerte miles de personas

Las destinos se vieron entre sí, comunicándose la una con la otra, se negaban a permitir que ese joven altera el pasado, pues solo provocaría una destrucción aun mayor, pero Kaguya Ōtsutsuki era una amenaza latente, no podrían evitar que la mujer volviera a repetir el Tsukuyomi Infinito, lo intentaron pero fallaron aun para ellas que eran todo poderosa, pero aquel joven era parte de la profecía para sellarla definitivamente, el sabio de los seis caminos entendió la situación de las diosas, el mismo le se sintió impotente de no intervenir en la pelea de aquellos jóvenes contra su madre.

\- Mis señoras creo que tengo una solución – empezó a decir llamando la atención de las destino y de Naruto – tenemos que tener en cuenta que Madre volverá a aparecer en un futuro, solo Naruto y Sasuke pueden sellar, si algo les pasara a uno de los dos ella ganaría la batalla, ustedes saben cómo es este joven, hiperactivo, es fácilmente excitable, impulsivo, aun cuando le pidamos que no cambie el futuro lo va a ser – el mencionado se sentido ofendido pero no pudo cuestionarle nada

\- Sabemos lo que vas a proponernos y lo aceptamos, pero tendremos que limitar a solo cinco, un número mayo sería un problema – hablo la diosa del medio que era la guardiana del pasado y el futuro

\- Cinco me parece bien, pero el tendrá que tomar la decisión, si nosotros le decimos a quienes podrá salvar no lo aceptaría – el rubio no entendía lo que estaba pasando lo estaban ignorando y eso lo exasperaba, se levantó de golpee y camino hasta ellos quería saber que era lo que se estaba perdiendo. Hagoromo sonrió al verlo acercarse – Naruto creo que tenemos una solución que pueda beneficiarnos a todos

\- ¿Puedo cambiar el pasado? – esperanzando

\- No – sus voces sonaron rotundas, a lo que el bufo molesto

\- Al menos no aquellos momentos que marcaran la diferencia para crear el futuro, vamos a otorgarte la oportunidad de salvarle la vida a cinco personas de las cuales vayan a morir a partir de ahora – el rubio lo miro confundido sin entender muy bien, Hagoromo se quitó el collar de magatamas y de este extrajo cinco de ellos, los cuales flotaron hasta la mano derecha del joven en donde formaron una brazalete – bien si deseas salvarle la vida alguno de ellos no importa si lleve horas muerto, solo tiene que colocar la magatamas sobre su cuerpo y esta volverá a la vida, sus heridas no serán curadas pero tampoco lo dejaran al borde de la muerte

El rubio miro el brazalete con emoción podría salvarle la vida a… fue entonces que entendió la conversación solo podría revivir a cinco personas

\- Solo a cinco – tendría que tomar una decisión difícil solo podría revivir a tres personas más, puesto que dos ya sabía en quienes lo iba a usar

\- Pero tiene una condición para usarlo – le dijo la diosa de la Vida – una vida por otra vida, es decir, que cuando lo uses le quitara la vida a la persona que esté más cerca, por lo que tendrá que tener cuidado de usarlo – el joven trago con pesadez si esa era la condición debía planear bien cómo usarlo

\- Una última advertencia Naruto-sama – la diosa del medio lo llamo – si una persona a la que reviviste vuelve a morir no abra otra segunda oportunidad su alma se perderá en el limbo para siempre – floto hasta quedar frente al joven

\- Comprendo tendré cuidado de usarlo, solo una pregunta, si la persona está lejos no sé cómo en otra aldea también funcionara? – necesitaba saber si podría usarlo con esa persona

\- Lo único que necesitas es su cuerpo y la magatamas – Hagoromo sabía a quién deseaba revivir el rubio – pero ya te lo han dicho una vida por otra vida, así que cuando trates de revivir a otra persona ten en cuenta que la joya le tomara otra vida

\- Entiendo gracias – cerro sus puños alrededor del brazalete

\- Te daremos un último regalo – las dos diosas restante se posicionaron frente al joven colocaron cortaron un par de mechones de sus cabello los cuales se convirtieron en dos estelas de luz que se adentraron en la mano del rubio la cual empezó brillar, al abrirla encontró otras dos magatamas las cuales se unieron al brazalete, la primera era translucidas y la otra era de color blanca – cargar con este secreto puede ser un gran problema para una sola persona, por lo que la translucida te dará la oportunidad de trasmitirle tus recuerdo a la persona que elijas, solo tienes que entregársela y ella hará el resto, la otra te concederá un único deseo,

\- ¿Me concederá cualquier deseo? – dudoso

\- Así es, no pidas que no haya consecuencia por cambiar el pasado eso no pasara – leyendo la mente del rubio – solo un deseo uno no puede pedir que te conceda más deseo, es un único deseo y no funcionara si intentas revivir a alguna persona que haya muerte a partir del momento en que llegaste a esa época o a alguien que ya hayas revivido antes – el joven sintió que las mujeres lo estaba mirando con severidad por lo que trago con pesadez, se puso el brazalete el cual se ajustó a su brazo casi como si fuera un tatuaje

\- Es hora de regresar, el tiempo que pasaste aquí no se sentirán haya fuera – le dijo el monje, el rubio asintió y se despidió de las destinos

\- Gracias Destinos-sama – se despidió

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba de regreso en su antigua habitación, miro a su reloj solo había pasado un segundo desde que despertó, levanto su brazo derecho admirando el brazalete

– Neh Kurama a quien crees que podamos pedir ayuda?, ¿Kurama? – intento llamar al Kyūbi pero este no le respondía – maldito zorro no es tiempo de dormir despierta – grito molesto, pero no recibió respuesta

Sin pensarlo dos veces se internó en su mente, las tubería y el agua cayendo no le agrado, aquel pasaje mental se supone que debía a ver cambiado luego que libero a nueve colas pero todo estaba como antes, cuando llego al lugar en donde se suponía que se encontraba su inquilino se sorprendió de ver el sello y la jaula cerrada

 **\- ¿Que…** – se acercó y logro divisar a su compañero en lo más profundo de la jaula al parecer durmiendo **– Kurama despierta… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué el sello volvió a aparecer?** – Exigió saber pero el Kyūbi ni se inmuto – **te estoy hablando ttabeyo** – empezó a golpear los barrotes tratando de llamar su atención

" _ **No te va a responder"**_ una voz detrás de él lo hizo voltea

 **\- ¿Qué rayos?** – miro nuevamente la jaula y luego al zorro que estaba frente a él **– ¿Dos Kurama? ¿Cómo?** – Se acercó al Kurama que estaba frente a él, este era mucho más pequeño casi como una cachorro de zorro – **a ver tienes que explicarme porque ahí dos como tú?** – quiso saber el rubio intento tomar al pequeño Kyūbi en su brazos para solo traspasarlo

" _ **No hay dos como yo… ese"**_ señalando la jaula _**"es mi yo del pasado"**_ su energía empezó a ser absorbida por el otro Kyūbi

 **\- ¿Qué está pasando porque estas desapareciendo?**

" _ **En este tiempo no puede a ver dos Kurama por lo que nuestros cuerpos se están fusionando"**_

 **\- Espera quieres decir que estas muriendo** – estaba preocupado no quería ver a su amigo morir

" _ **Idiota no voy a morir solo me fusionare con ese"**_ gruño molesto _**"Por lo que no podrás usar mi chakra hasta que nos hayamos fusionado por completo"**_ le informo

 **\- Igual no creo que vaya a usarlo, lo que me preocupa es que todos empezaran a sospechar si me ven caminar por las calles** _ **–**_ tenia diecinueve años y cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta de quién era su padre

" _ **Mocoso acaso no te vas visto en un espejo"**_ le dijo el Kyūbi antes de desaparecer

De regreso a su habitación el joven camino hasta el espejo que había al lado de la puerta, sintió pánico al ver reflejado en este a su versión más joven.

\- No puede ser volví a ser un niño – gruño molesto, recordaba que en el pasado siempre fue el más pequeño, pero luego de irse a entrenar con Jiraiya creció y siguió creciendo hasta ser el más alto de su generación, ahora aquí volvía a ser un enano – Esto no puede estar pasando – suspiro al escuchar al zorro reírse de su miseria

Regreso a la cama a pensar en que iba a partir de ahora, esta al consiente de lo que pasaría, pero siempre tuvo muy pésima memoria, no recordaba con exactitud los pequeños eventos de pasado, pero si los importante, tendría que empezar a plasmarlo en un libro o podría olvidarlo o peor alterar demasiado el pasado.

\- Maldición si Shikamaru estuviera aquí el sabría que hacer – murmuro acostado viendo el techo, tendría que encontrar la manera de no alterar el pasado estaba consciente de que eso sería algo imposible para él, desvió la mirada hacia el reloj ya casi era la hora de dirigirse al punto de reunión con Sasuke y Sakura – Mejor no voy – en realidad podría ir y aprobar, pero en este tiempo solo Shikamaru se convertiría en Chūnin el resto seguiría siendo Genin

Quiso volver a dormirse cuando un fuerte dolor empezó a entenderse por todo su cuerpo, empezó a convulsionar, le faltaba el aire y millones de imágenes empezaron a reproducirse en su mente en donde veía los cuerpos de sus amigos y sensei en un gran charco de sangre, Konoha estaba destruida y el corría huyendo de sus enemigos.

\- Que… esta… pasando? – se preguntó con voz ahogada, sentía como si le estuviera arrancando la piel

" _ **En que estabas pensando"**_ gruño Kurama desde su prisión

\- En nada solo pensé en falta hoy al examen Chūnin – explico el rubio de regreso a su pasaje mental, el Kyūbi intento moverse pero sin poder hacerlo por lo que solo miro al rubio molesto

" _ **Estas intentando alterar el pasado o qué?"**_ gruño _**"Esas mujeres al aparecer te mostraron lo que podía pasar si faltabas"**_ le grito molesto

 **\- Espera quieres decir que si no voy, ese va a ser el futuro?** – Pregunto alterado – **Tienes que estar bromeando** – no podía ser posible que por una simple decisión su futuro podría cambiar de esa forma pero no se podía arriesgar

" _ **Déjate de tonterías y prepárate"**_ lo reprendió _**"Esa visión fue demasiado clara"**_

\- Maldición porque todo siempre me pasa a mí – como pudo se levantó de su la cama, su piel le ardía y sentía un dolor agudo en su estómago como si tuviera una barra de acero enterrado en sus extrañas – bien voy a ir al presentar el examen – al decir esas palabras el dolor empezó a disminuir – esto no puede ser cierto

Molesto busco su mochila la dejaría lista ya que mañana le tocaría sobrevivir en el bosque de la muerte, nunca fue el más organizado por lo que trataría de hacerlo a partir de ahora, luego de hallar su bolso guardo todo lo que iba a necesitar esos días que estaría en el bosque de la muerte, kunai, suriken, sellos explosivos, suficiente comida y agua, su saco de dormir y una tienda de campaña, un par de bombas de humos y un botiquín de primeros auxilio, recordó que la última vez por falta de un mapa no lograron ubicarse muy bien por lo que luego de presentar el examen escrito iría a la biblioteca a buscar una copia del terreno, estaba por cerrar su mochila cuando vio el álbum de fotos en la cama, no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo, según recordaba Danzo tenia espías por todo lados, si algunos de los ANBU Raíz encontraba aquel libro estaría en problemas, volvió a sacar todo lo que había en su bolso colocando el libro hasta el fondo y nuevamente guardo las cosas de antes, tendría que aprender el Fūinjutsu tendría que sellar el álbum en su cuerpo.

Una vez todo listo se dirigió al punto de encuentro del equipo siete, al llegar noto que Sakura y Sasuke ya se encontraba esperando, la pelirosa se notaba distraída, ella comento tiempo después que había tenido miedo durante todo el examen Chūnin pues no creía que estaba preparada para aquel reto.

\- Llegas tarde Naruto – le reclamo Haruno molesto, Naruto retrocedió temiendo que ella lo golpeara

\- Una ancianita se accidento de camino aquí y tuve que ayudarla – usando una de las tantas excusas que Kakashi solía usar, consiguiendo que Sasuke y Sakura quisiera matarlo

\- Esa patética excusa no funciona con nosotros – molesta Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza, el rubio acostumbrado a los golpees de la Haruno de su tiempo solo sintió un leve piquete en su nuca

\- Vaya no duele – le dijo pensativo – es cierto en este tiempo no eres tan fuerte

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto la Kunoichi confundida

\- Eh… nada… digo que ya se nos está haciendo tarde debemos ir a la Academia – agrego con nerviosismo, al ver que estuvo a punto de meter la pata _"Debo de tener cuidado con lo que digo"_ pensó

Sasuke se quedó viendo a su compañero de equipo intrigado había algo diferente en el rubio, no estaba seguro de que era pero por alguna razón sintió que esa persona que estaba frente a él no era el mismo que conocía.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Memorias del futuro**

 **Summary: Naruto despierta en el pasado y Rikudō Sennin le revela que el futuro ha sido destruido por su madre quien antes de ser sellada hizo un último Jutsu que no solo destruyo el país del fuego sino también todo el planeta, piensa que puede cambiar el futuro salvar a vida de quienes no merecían morir y derrotar a Kaguya definitivamente, pero solo se le permite salvarle la vida a cinco persona a quienes elegirá?**

 **Regrese me disculpo por no a ver actualizado, sucede que mi mejor amiga se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una maratón de Naruto los 720 episodio, los ovas y películas tardamo una semana en hacerlo sin saltarnos el relleno**

 **Capítulo 2**

De camino a la Academia Ninja, los miembros del equipo siete iban sumergido en sus pensamientos, Sakura seguía preguntándose si está haciendo lo correcto, sentía que no estaba preparada para presentar el examen Chūnin, no era tan fuerte como Sasuke y aunque odiaba admitirlo no era tan impulsiva como Naruto, ellos dos sabían defenderse solo mientras que ella necesitaba de la ayuda de otros, pensar en lo que tenía que enfrentar le daba miedo, pero trato de mantenerlo para sí misma.

Sasuke por su parte iba se preguntaba que le pasaba a sus compañero de equipo, la pelirosa no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía, en ningún momento había intentado coquetear con él, no es que le molestara eso, pero en definitiva algo debía de estar pasando para que ella actuara así, miro a su otro compañero él estaba aún peor, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que se encontraron y eso era realmente muy extraño, el joven nunca pasaba tanto tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, el simplemente parecía estar concentrado en sus pensamientos, hoy sus compañeros estaba actuando más raro de lo normal.

Naruto por su parte iba ideando un plan de lo todo lo que tendría que hacer, el examen de hoy tendría que copiar sin que los examinadores se dieran cuenta, aunque pudiera crear unos clones para que fueran a buscar las respuesta el no recordaba ni una sola, además de que si iba al baño eso sujetos lo seguirían por lo que tendría que hacer lo mismo de la última vez, ósea nada, con suerte volvería a aprobar sin a ver respondido ni una sola pregunta, otra cosa que le estaba rondando la cabeza era a quien le daría la magatama de los recuerdos, en primer instancia pensó en Sasuke, era su mejor amigo casi hermano, podría enfrentarse juntos a todo lo que se les atravesara, pero Kurama le recordó que fue la deserción de Sasuke lo que lo incito a superarse a su mismo, era consciente de que si Sasuke se quedaba en la Aldea el no trataría de estar a su nivel, podría recordar cada Jutsu aprendido durante los ultimo seis años, pero este cuerpo era demasiado inexperto tendría que entrenarlo para recuperar su condición física y eso solo lo haría entrenando con Jiraiya.

" _ **El Uchiha deberá marcharse"**_ le dijo Kurama con voz cansada

 **\- Lo sé, aunque quiera evitarlo no puedo hacerlo, tendré que permitir que Orochimaru le ponga el sello maldito** – sintió que se estaba traicionando a sí mismo y a Sasuke pero no podría cambiar ese acontecimiento, sin contar que no podría matar a la serpiente blanca porque aunque odiaba admitirlo pero de no a ver sido por él los cinco Hokage hubiera muerto en el campo, eso y que uso el Edo Tensei para revivir a los cuatro anteriores Hokages – **tendré que dejar a esa cosa viva**

" _ **¿Entonces a quien elegirás?"**_ pregunto

Varias personas vinieron a su mente desde el Tercer Hokage hasta Konohamaru, el viejo Kage podría ser de mucha ayuda él tenía el conocimiento necesario, pero…

" _ **Su muerte te preocupa"**_ afirmo el Kyubi

 **\- Quiero salvarlo pero no estoy seguro de que el desee que lo salve –** conocía al viejo si diera la joya el hombre le reclamaría por usarlo con él, empezaría a regañarlo y a cuestionar su decisión – **Eso sin mencionar que enterarse de su propia muerte tal vez lo vuelva más senil de lo que ya es** – esa era la única razón por la cual no quería entregarle la piedra a ninguno ellos, temía de su reacción al enterarse de como morirían en el futuro

" _ **Entonces úsalo con el chico Nara"**_ había pensado en Shikamaru desde un principio, él era el que hacia los planes y los demás lo seguían, siempre estaba a un paso adelante de los enemigos, él evitaría que alterada aunque sea un poco el pasado, si alguien era el indicado para compartir sus recuerdos seria el pero…

 **\- Va a ser problemático estoy seguro de eso** – suspiro está seguro que Shikamaru lo mataría si le mostrara el futuro – es más podría jura que lo tenía en su espalda a punto de asesinarlo – también está el hecho de que el desearía usar una de las magatamas para revivir a Asuma o a su padre. Aunque eso no le importa si con eso podría salvar a Asuma gracias a él había logrado entender la naturaleza del chakra de viento, le debía mucho al hombre.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la Academia, la voz de Rock Lee lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver la escena que estaba pasando frente a ellos, Izumo y Kotetsu disfrazados como Genin tratando de engañar a los aspirante a Chūnin con un Genjutsu en el área. El cejotas estaba tratando de parecer débil, para no llamar la atención, si mal no recordaba Sasuke daría un paso adelante y revelaría el truco, provocando que Sakura a fin reaccionara e iba a permitir que eso pasara, pero tuvo una mejor idea, tomo a su amigo del brazo antes de que avanzara.

\- Oye Teme creo que tengo una mejor idea para descubrir a ese par – hablo en voz baja, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando ese chico tenía esa mirada solo significaba una cosa

\- No estamos aquí para tus ridículas bromas – le dijo con voz fría

\- Lo sé, pero esos dos son Chūnin, no quieres hacer que revelen su identidad frente a unos pobre novatos recién graduados – trato de convencer al pelinegro, Sakura había escuchado todo miro al rubio

\- ¿Cómo sabes que son Chūnin? – se atrevió a preguntar la Kunoichi

\- Me he topado con ellos, reconocería sus caras aun con esa transformación – mintió, anteriormente no los había reconocido – y bien entra en la broma o no? – insistió, la pelirosa se removió en su lugar mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de asentir, Sasuke por su cuenta solo suspiro, en lo más profundo de su ser las bromas del rubio le parecía divertidas, pero ni muerto admitiría eso.

\- Bien, pero no hagas nada estúpido – advirtió. El rubio le dio una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una nueve de humo.

.

.

Rock Lee fue lanzado al suelo por aquellos sujetos, no le agradaba hacerse el débil pero había acordado juntos con Neji y Tenten de no llamar la atención, algo que le costaba demasiado, sus compañeros de equipo iban a ayudarlo cuando una nube de humo aparecieron frente a los Genin transformados, al dispersarse el humo todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, frente a ellos apareció una mujer bastante atractiva de piel clara, ojos castaños y cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura con dos coletas caídas, un flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara y un busto más grande, dicha mujer tenía puesto un Trikini negro que era al menos dos tallas más pequeño que su cuerpo, pues la parte de arriba apenas y cubría sus pezones, la parte de abajo estaba casi expuesta. El rostro de los Chūnin pasó de pálido a un rojo intenso antes de que sus narices empezaran a sangrar

\- Kotetsu-san, Izumi-san – les dijo usando un tono sensual – Dejen a los niños tranquilo si – moviendo su dedo índice y guiñándoles un ojos, ese gesto solo causo que ambos Chūnin cayeran de espalda en un charco de sangre, con ellos fuera el Genjutsu quedo anulado – Listo podemos seguir con nuestro camino – volteo a ver a sus compañeros de clases, no se sorprendió al ver a varios Genin desmayados en un charco de sangre.

\- NA-RU-TO – el rubio volvió a su forma natural temblando al ver a la pelirosa acercarse a él con los ojos llenos de furia trono sus manos mirando al joven con una mirada asesina

\- Sakura recuerda es una broma – retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared

\- Broma – su voz tenía un tinte de furia pura. – Espero que hayas escrito tu testamento

\- No, Sakura cálmate – empezó a temer por su vida, frente a él apareció la pelirosa del futuro y a ella si había que tenerle miedo

.

.

Kakashi se encontraba esperando a que sus alumnos aparecieran, estaba un poco retrasados, pero entendió por qué cuando escucho a Naruto gritar hace una media hora, luego de eso Gai lo saludo no sin antes comentarle el encuentro que su estudiante maravilla había tenido con los suyos, solo esperaba que ese trio de idiotas no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería.

Al ver llegar a su equipo supo que habían hecho una tontería, Naruto tenía un par de rasguños en la cara, a cada lado de su rostro tenia marcado la manos de la pelirosa, eso sin mencionar que su banda Ninja se encontraba en su cuello y las manos de rubio estaba atado en su espalda.

\- Debo preguntar? – tenía una ceja levantada

\- Es mejor que no – respondió Sasuke, mientras Sakura bufaba aun molesta

\- Bien, me alegra de que hayas venido Sakura – su mirada se fijó en la Kunoichi – de no a verlo hecho Sasuke y Naruto no podría presentar el examen

\- Pero usted dijo que era nuestra elección el venir o no – le dijo confundida

\- Si tu no hubiera venido nosotros no hubiéramos pasado de la entrada, pero Kakashi-sensei no quería que te presionáramos, por eso dijo que cada uno podía elegir presentar el examen o no – expreso Naruto

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Sasuke entrecerró la mirada al verlo

\- Solo lo sospeche desde que nos encontramos a esos chicos de Sunagakure, si recuerdan eran tres y vinieron desde su aldea a la nuestra, eso sin contar a los ninjas de las otras aldeas todos venían en equipo de tres – empezó a decir el chico antes de querer golpearse a sí mismo – solo tuve que unir los puntos llegando a la conclusión de que los exámenes Chūnin, estaban diseñados para que participaran los equipos – se suponía que debía mantener un perfil bajo esperaba que todos se tragaran aquella

El Hatake no le creyó, conocía al chico y no era conocido por entender las cosas rápido – él era más bien táctico y no teórico, más bien de los que golpeaba primero y luego preguntaba – por lo que su explicación carecía de sentido – aun cuando era verdad – sin que el joven se diera cuenta le hecho una rápida mirada, físicamente no había cambiado por lo que dudaba que fuera un impostor, pero había algo en sus ojos, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero algo en la mirada del Uzumaki era diferente, seguía teniendo esa osadía y descaro de siempre, pero también madures y experiencia como si en una noche el joven frente a él había envejecido.

" _Porque me da la impresión de que me estoy perdiendo algo importante"_ pensó el ninja copia

\- Neh Kakashi-sensei no crees que es hora de entrar? – pregunto

\- Es cierto, solo una advertencia tenga cuidado – se hizo a un lado – una vez que traspasen esa puerta estarán por su cuenta

-… - los jóvenes asintieron antes de entrar

" _Solo espero que en verdad puedan salir con vida, inclusive para unos recién graduados este examen puede ser demasiado para ellos"_ pensó cuando la puerta se cerro

.

.

Al entrar en el salón de clases el equipo Siete se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que se encontraba esperando en aquel lugar, apenas pusieron un pie en el salón Ino se lanzó sobre el Uchiha, provocando el enojo de Sakura, la cual empezó a discutir con la rubia, poco después Shikamaru y Chōji se unieron al grupo, Naruto miro al Nara había pensado demasiado en quien entrarle la magatama, cuando había tenido la respuesta frente a él todo el tiempo, el problema radicaba en que en ese momento de la historia él no era tan unido a ninguno de los novatos, no podría simplemente acercarse y entregarle aquella gema,

" _ **Chico deja de pensarlo tanto solo el chico inteligente podría sernos de ayuda"**_ gruño Kurama molesto por la indecisión de rubio

 **\- Lo sé, pero en este momento de la vida no somos los mejores amigos que digamos –** le respondió

" _ **Entregarle la maldita joya antes de que empiecen a sospechar de que hay algo malo contigo"**_ se levantó en su jaula _**"Kakashi del Sharigan ya está empezado a sospechar porque estabas hablando más de la cuenta"**_

 **\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo** – no tenía la culpa de que hablara antes de pensar, estaba acostumbrado al futuro las cosas que estaban pasando ahora no le parecían real, sea como sea necesitaba a Shikamaru él sabría que hacer

\- Vaya así que nos volvimos a reunir los novatos – Kiba se acercó junto con Akamaru, Shino y Hinata

" _ **Luna"**_ ronroneo el Kyūbi al ver a Hinata " _ **Mejor darle la gema a ella"**_

 **\- Ni lo sueñes** – gruño el rubio al sentir como el Chakra del Kitsune empezar a circular por su sistema - **Maldita bola de pelo te dije que dejaras de hacer eso**

\- Na… Naruto-kun estas… bien? – Hinata se preocupó al ver las muecas que hacia su amor secreto

\- Eh… si, si no es nada – respondió algo tenso – ¿Qué bueno que estamos todos los nueve novatos no? - Hinata se sonrojo aun así asintió, los novatos empezaron a "hablar" o mejor dicho a discutir pues Kiba le dijo algo al rubio que lo molesto lo que desato una dispuesta entre ambos

Kabuto sonrió antes de acercarse a aquellos niños, Orochimaru le había ordenado que mantuviera vigilados al Jinchūriki y a Sasuke, por lo que la mejor opción para vigilarlos seria hacerse su amigo, se hizo el preocupado y se acercó a ellos, les advirtió a los novatos, no se dio cuenta de la mirada molesta de Naruto, por lo que empezó a explicarle todo lo referente al examen Chūnin; admitió que éste era su cuarto año participando el examen el cual se realiza dos veces al año. El rubio fingió sorpresa por aquella información, los novatos se angustiaron ante esa información apenas se había recién graduados, como podría convertirse en Chūnin si el joven frente a ellos que era mayor que ellos no lo había logrado aún. El Yakushi sacó su baraja de cartas de información ninja, y comenzó a dar explicaciones sobre la información que había reunido durante los últimos 4 años

Mientras Kabuto daba toda esa explicación - que Naruto ya conocía -, el Jinchūriki empezó a pensar en cómo librarse de aquel traidor, estaba al tanto de que durante la segunda fase del examen se infiltraría en su equipo para darle información sobre Sasuke a Orochimaru, pero no lo iba a permitir, a duras penas consentiría que la serpiente blanca pusiera su sello sobre su amigo, pero no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, por mucho que el Sannin los ayudara en el futuro, seguía resentido con él, lo había perdonado pero aun deseaba golpearlo hasta la madre. Por el rabillo del ojo noto a los ninja de Otogakure, recordó que ellos atacarían al Kabuto y una idea vino a su mente.

\- Entonces a ver si entiendo todos estos sujetos han estado presentando el examen para convertirse en Chūnin y no lo han logrado en todo este tiempo – el ninja asintió, Naruto sonrió antes de voltearse a hacerle frente a todos – Escuchen todo ustedes – grito – Soy Uzumaki Naruto, no voy a perder contra ninguno de ustedes así que grábense mi nombre porque a partir de ahora van a escucharlo una y otra vez yo seré el próximo Hokage – vocifero con energía – bien es hora de que este examen empiece

\- Naruto – chillo Sakura harta de las actitudes infantiles del su compañero – Acaso quieres que nos asesinen? – haciéndole una llave inglesa dispuesta a matar al último Uzumaki – Lo siento no le hagan caso lo dejaron caer desde pequeño – se disculpó Kunoichi pero la mirada que le dedicaron los Ninja la hizo temer por su vida

El rubio se quejó no recordaba que Sakura intentaría matarlo, pero era más que obvio nuevamente su lado impulsivo salió a flote pero no se arrepentía, vio como los ninja de Otogakure empezaron a moverse, su cuerpo no estaba tan entrenado como el futuro así que le costó librarse de agarre de la Haruno, cuando uno de los ninja se acercó a Kabuto para atacarlo, sigilosamente, se arrastraron a Kabuto, uno de ellos arrojó un kunai para distraer a Kabuto, mientras que el otro se levantó cerca de él y trató de darle un puñetazo, parecía como si él esquivara el ataque, pero pronto se rompió las gafas y se arrodilló para vomitar.

\- Kabuto – sus compañeros de equipo corrieron a auxiliarlo

\- Ya idiotas dejen de perder el tiempo - justo en ese momento Ibiki Morino

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de terminar el examen escrito Naruto rechazo la invitación de Sakura de ir a celebrar que habían aprobado, diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, luego de despedirse se encamino hacia el campo de entrenamiento treinta y ocho – antes de eso creo un clon para que fuera a la biblioteca a buscar un mapa del bosque de la muerte –, al llegar vio a cientos de clones cansados, camino hacia la sombra de un árbol antes de deshacer los clones, el peso de toda la información que sus clones habían recabados, había sido una gran idea dejar a varios cientos de clones entrenando su Taijustu, Ninjutsu, Control de Chakra, manejo de las armas ninjas, todo con el fin de que su cuerpo estuviera al nivel que estaba acostumbrado, lo malo es que no podía entrenar su Senjutsu hasta que fuera al mundo de los sapos, tampoco podía entrar en Modo sabio, él _Fūton: Rasen Shuriken -_ **Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken** _–_ quedaba rotundamente prohibido aun cuando logro perfeccionar esa técnica, no estaba seguro de que su cuerpo actual pudiera realizarlo sin que su brazo quedara inservible, su brazo… lo había perdido en la batalla contra Sasuke, él también había perdido el suyo

" _ **¿Qué harás con el Juinjutsu?"**_ la pregunta de Kurama lo puso a pensar, luego de la muerte de Neji se arrepintió de no a ver podido eliminar el Sello Maldito de la Familia Hyūga, por lo que busco quien le enseñara a realizar ese tipo de sello y encontrar la manera de eliminarlos, no solo ese sello sino todos, consiguiéndolo al fin una semana antes de la destrucción de Konoha

 **\- Necesitare viaja al** _ **Uzushiogakure**_ – había logrado encontrar un par de pergaminos dentro de los confines de aquella aldea destruida, entre ellos como eliminar los sellos malditos, aun cuando en su mente prevalecía ese conocimiento necesitaría aquellos pergaminos

" _ **No podrás salir de la Aldea en un buen tiempo y lo sabes"**_ claro que lo sabía si se marchaba de Konoha ahora mismo llamaría mucho la atención

 **\- Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer** – le dijo antes de aparecer frente a la prisión de Kurama **– voy a necesitar tu chakra**

" _ **Chico te dije que no podría usar mi Chakra en un buen tiempo"**_ su compañero seguía siendo un idiota _**"En este momento es algo inestable"**_

 **\- Estoy consciente de ese riesgo, pero es algo que necesito hacer** – Naruto sabia las consecuencias de usar el chakra de Kyūbi en este momento pero necesitaba hacer eso – **se lo debo a Neji**

" _ **No lo haré"**_ se negó a hacer tal locura, si el rubio creaba un clon con su Chakra parte de su ser iría a ese clon e irían en búsqueda de venganza, él era más propenso a cambiar el pasado que el mismo Naruto

 **\- Sabes si Hinata-chan se enterara de que fue gracias a ti que logro unir a su clan de seguro te va a querer agradecer** – odia usar a su amiga, se sintió furioso consigo mismo por hacerlo, pero conocía la debilidad del condenado zorro por la ella

" _ **¿Qué tengo que hacer?"**_ supo que cayó en su trampa desde el momento en que escucho el nombre de la joven, pero si hacia podía acercarse a ella

 **\- Bien entonces hagámoslo** – salió del paraje mental, estaba por crear un clon cuando se percató de la persona que estaba a su lado

\- Veo que ya te recuperaste – Kakashi tenía su mirada en su libro

\- ¿Como supo…? - trago con dificultad

\- Me pareció extraño que no fueras a celebra con Sasuke y Sakura, así que decidí seguirte – comento, por una vez en la vida Naruto agradecía que solo el escuchar y comunicarse con Kurama – ¿Así que aquí es donde vienes a entrenar? – levanto una ceja

\- Bueno… en realidad… - se puso algo nervioso como le explicaría a su sensei la razón de su entrenamiento

" _ **Solo dile la verdad a media"**_ aconsejo Kurama

\- Es que vera… descubrir que si uso el _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ puedo entrenar más rápido ya que al deshacer la el Jutsu toda la información recabada por mis clones se me será compartida, así puedo aprender lo que normalmente me llevaría meses o años conseguir – respondió tratando de sonar casual y emocionado

\- Veo que lograste aprender rápido como usarlo a tu favor – señalando con la cabeza el terreno

\- Jejeje es que me sobrepase un poco – se rio

\- Bien y como te siente?

\- Bien voy a seguir… - intento moverse sin resultado, su cuerpo le dolía, era como si hubiera corrido una maratón desde Kumogakure hasta Konoha

\- Creo que no tomaste en cuenta en el pasado usabas los clones solo para las peleas, ahora lo estás usando propósitos de entrenamiento, debido a la experiencia total que ganas dependiendo de la cantidad de clones empleada, cuando se haces cientos de clones el entrenamiento que duraría semanas o meses en aprender solo te tomara un par de horas, pero aunque puede ser muy beneficiosa al utilizarse para el entrenamiento, esta puede ser mentalmente peligroso , ya que no solo recoge la experiencia de cada clon sino también la tensión mental causada por el entrenamiento de cada uno de ellos – explico el Jonin – ese entrenamiento iría perfectamente para ti por tus grandes reservas de chakra pero eres demasiado joven, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, te sobre pasaste a ti mismo al tratar de hacer varias entrenamientos al mismo tiempo – informo a lo que Naruto solo hizo una mueca – es mejor que te lleve a tu casa porque por lo que veo no vas a poder moverte hasta mañana

Si antes se sentí frustrado ahora mismo Kakashi lo estaba llevando a cuesta en su espalda llamando la atención de todos lo que se topan en su camino, se sentía molesto furioso y deseoso de asesinar con sus propias manos a Asura y Hashirama, quienes lo llevaron aquel tiempo, sea como sea no podía creer que su plan infalible para recuperar su condición física en pocos días se hubiera ido al traste, todo porque su cuerpo era demasiado inexperto para resistir un entrenamiento tan extremo.

\- Neh Kakashi-sensei no podre crear cien clones para entrenar? – pregunto con voz cansada

\- Mmm no creo – sintió el desánimo de su estudiante – aunque si te limitas a una sola cosa a la vez puedas evitar quedar tan exhausto

\- Pero no aprendería tan rápido o sí? – el silencio de ninja copia le dio la respuesta

\- Solo no te agobies tanto – Kakashi estaba seguro que el rubio no le haría caso si le decía que no entrenara de esa forma pero – quieres entrenar de esa forma solo limita el uso de tus clones con unos cinco clones creo que sería suficiente por ahora

\- Diez… - Iba a protestar de no ser porque sus palpados empezaron a sentirse pesados – necesito… entrenar… - bostezo – si no… - su cerebro no podía coordinar las palabras sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido

\- Eres un rubio problemático – murmuro el Hatake sonriendo _"En eso se aparece a Obito"_ Recordar a su antiguo compañero de equipo solía entristecerlo, más ahora que tenía su propio equipo en donde veía reflejado a sus amigos.

Al llegar al apartamento de rubio se sorprendió al ver el lugar impecable, no había recipiente de razón tirados por el suelo, ni ropa sucia y limpia en los muebles o rastro de polvo en ningún rincón, la habitación del joven lo sorprendió a un más, la cama estaba tendida y al lado de estaba se encontraba su mochila de viaje preparada y encima había un mapa

" _Al parecer si haz crecido Naruto"_ pensó dejando en la cama _"Espero que todo salga bien mañana"_

.

.

Los gritos de aquellos que se encontraba en el campo de batalla, el olor de la sangre, muerte y desesperación, todo aquello que daba el augurio de la Guerra, una batalla no solo por la victoria sino por su libertad, nadie quería caer presos del Tsukuyomi Infinito que Madara Uchiha deseaba lanzar en la luna, un poderoso Genjustu en donde nada sería real solo una ilusión causada por un loco ambicioso deseoso de poder, alguien cuyo único objetivo era tener el control del mundo. Gracias a eso se formó por primera vez en la historia la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. Que empezó con ochenta mil aliados, todos luchando codo a codo pero se notaba la desesperación en su rostro, Naruto vio morir frente a sus ojos a un ser querido un buen amigo y un gran rival, Neji murió protegiéndolo a él, Hinata, su aldea, sus palabras aun hoy en día resonaba en su mente _"Es... demasiado tarde... Hinata-sama morir por ti... Así que tu vida ya no es solo tuya... y parece que... la mía... tampoco... lo era..." "Lo que me dije en el pasado me libero de mi maldición… Porque…. Me dijiste que soy un genio"_ esas palabras marcaron la diferencia, eso y la ayuda de Hinata se juró así mismo que no dejaría que la muerte de Neji hubiera sido en vano. No permitiría que eso volviera a pasar, así tuviera que enfrentarse a Obito, Madara y a la Vieja bruja él solo, salvaría a Neji, se lo debía a Hinata a sus amigos y a él mismo.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que ya había amanecido y se encontraba en su cuarto, pensó que Kakashi de seguro lo había colocado en su cama - por la nota que había a un lado -, se incorporó su cuerpo estaba algo regido pero no era nada malo, podría hacer la siguiente fase del examen sin problema.

" _ **Ya tomaste una decisión"**_ pregunto Kurama desde su interior

 **\- Si ayer estaba confundido pero hoy puedo pensar con claridad** – enterarse de que todo su mundo había sido destruido lo había dejado en shock, su cerebro aun no crecía que eso hubiera pasado, pero ya no había confusión – **Shikamaru me matara pero no hay de otra**

El Kyubi le dio razón, luego de mucho tiempo tuvo que admitir que si había una voz de razón en aquel grupo de novatos que rodeaba al rubio, era en definitiva el chico Nara, empezó a confiar en su juicio y en su sentido común y le tenía cierto respeto.

.

.

Al llegar al bosque de la muerte el rubio le dio un vistazo a todos, pudo visualizar a Gaara, Temari y a Kankuro no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, no le agrado la mirada que el pelirrojo le dedicaba a todos, en aquel tiempo él solo conocía la soledad y el dolor, no creía en nadie y no aceptaba la amistad de nadie, no fue hasta que ambos se enfrentaron que empezó a cambiar, quiso acercarse y hablar con el decirle como seria su futuro, pero Kurama le advirtió que eso podría cambiar el futuro, eso sin mencionar que el otro Jinchūriki lo mataría antes de que él se le acercara, tendría que esperar un poco antes de que pudiera hablar con el pelirrojo, pero en definitiva iba a tratar de evitar tantas muerte como fuera posible.

De reojo miro a Neji tenía aquella expresión cargada de odio y soberbia hacia su prima, quiso golpearlo, pero le embargo diferentes sentimientos la nostalgia por verlo con vida, triste por no a ver podido salvarlo y furia porque el Hyuga había muerto en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada, recordaba el cambio de Neji luego de su pelear, su opinión fatalista de la vida se esfumo ya no se consideraba un pájaro enjaulado sino un ave que podía volar libre mente, se volvió más amable y extremadamente sobreprotector con Hinata, si continuaba siendo un pala en el trasero – con su actitud fría y desinteresada - pero era el palo en el trasero de los doce novatos, cuando murió una parte de los novatos también murió ese día.

" _No voy a permitir que nuevamente muera, no si puedo evitarlo"_ pensó decidido, pensó que si había regresado era por una razón, tenía que hacer un plan.

\- Hey rubio me estas escuchando – Anko estaba explicando cómo se evaluaría la siguiente prueba, cuál era el tiempo límite y que era lo que debía buscar, cuando se dio cuenta de que el Jinchūriki no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención, como siempre su mal genio salió a flote, saco un Kunai y se lo lanzo pensando en que asustaría al rubio, pero para su sorpresa el rubio detuvo el cuchillo con sus dedos

\- Oye que te pasa pensé que ya éramos amigos ttabeyo - hablo sin pensar cuando vio a la mujer cayo en su error, en el pasado el Kunai había rozado su mejilla y Orochimaru disfrazado de ninja de la hierba quien le entrego le regreso el cuchillo a la mujer – digo tenga más cuidado que puede lastimar a alguien – se apresuró a decir guardando el arma

\- Si dejaras de estar en la nube no tendría que llamar tu atención – aquella sonrisa sádica lo hizo templar, solía olvidarse que aquella mujer era peligrosa.

El rubio no se dio cuenta pero para Shikamaru y Sasuke no había pasado desapercibido su reacción, sus reflejos había sido perfecto aun cuando parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos logro detener el Kunai atrapándolo entre sus dedos sin siquiera pestañar, el Uchiha estaba empezando a sospechar que su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, el genio Nara simplemente miro de reojo, a simple vista el rubio parecía el mismo, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente sus mirada era la de un ninja experimentado, su reacción no fue lenta sino precisa, como si su instinto lo alerto del peligro, eso sin mencionar lo que había dicho de que Anko y el eran amigo, si recién ayer la conocieron como se podrían a ver sido amigos.

" _Esto va a ser problemático"_ pensó suspirando

Luego de que los equipos se formaron para recoger sus pergaminos y posicionarse en sus respectivas entradas, al sonar la alamar todo empezaron a entrar al bosque, tenía solo cinco días para encontrar el otro pergamino y llegar al centro del bosque.

Sasuke empezó a pensar en un buen plan para no ser los últimos en llegar a la Torre, no conocía muy bien aquella zona, al ser de acceso restringido no se les había permitido entrar antes, por lo que era algo nuevo para él, siguiendo la lógica solo debía ir en línea recta, pero ya le había advertido sobre los animales salvajes y plantas peligrosas, eso sin contar los ninjas que podrían encontrarse en su camino, sería peligroso ir en línea recta hacía, aun concentrado en sus pensamiento tuvo una extraña sensación, giro a ver a su compañero de equipo tocando su espalda, por instinto golpeo su mano alejándose del joven.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Memorias del futuro**

 **Summary: Naruto despierta en el pasado y Rikudō Sennin le revela que el futuro ha sido destruido por su madre quien antes de ser sellada hizo un último Jutsu que no solo destruyo el país del fuego sino también todo el planeta, piensa que puede cambiar el futuro salvar a vida de quienes no merecían morir y derrotar a Kaguya definitivamente, pero solo se le permite salvarle la vida a cinco persona a quienes elegirá?**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por lo RR la verdad me agrada saber lo q opinan las personas sobre mi fics, se que tengo un par de errores ortográficos que trato de arreglar a pesar de que leo desde un principio por si me salto algún error siempre me queda uno que otro. Espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones**

 **Capítulo 3**

Naruto se encontraba analizando toda la situación desde la copa de un árbol, luego de entrar en el Terreno de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro – mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte – se excusó diciendo que necesitaba orinar aunque eso era una mentira, solo lo dijo para alejarse lo suficiente para crear un par de clones quienes se dispersaron por todo el lugar, no recodada muy bien lo que ocurrirá dentro de aquel lugar, antes y después de ser atacado por Orochimaru quien le pondría el sello de los cinco elemente el cual alteraría su flujo de chakra, dejándolo inconsciente por un largo tiempo, así que trazo su propia plan, primero se mantendría alejado de la serpiente blanca, no podía permitir que el Sannin colocara aquel sello en su cuerpo – ahora mismo el chakra del Kitsune era inestable a causa de la fusión del Kyūbi del futuro con el del pasado, no tenía ni idea de que podría pasar si le colaran aquel sello, por lo que mejor era alejado de él -. Segundo buscaría a Shikamaru entre más rápido diera su recuerdo más rápido tendría un plan listo para los acontecimientos que vendría, tercero buscaría el pergamino que les faltaba, además de mantener a Kabuto alejado del su equipo.

Cuando apareció el ninja de Amegakure quiso ir en la ayuda de su equipo, pero confía en que Sasuke se encargue, si las cosas se ponen peligrosas sus clones entraran en acción, le dio una última mirada a su equipo antes de juntar sus manos antes de transformarse a sí misma en su versión adulta, ya que no podía mostrar sus habilidades siendo un recién graduado pensó que no abrir problemas si se transformaba en su versión adulta, así podría confundirse como otro examinados sin problemas, estaba preocupado por sus amigos, por lo que trataría de mantener un ojos sobre ellos.

" _ **Estas siendo demasiado arriesgado"**_ aconsejo el Kyubi

 **\- Descuida nadie se dará cuenta de que soy yo** – Kurama bufo, no era una persona que podría confundirse con la multitud, su cabello de color dorado, las distintivas marcas en sus mejillas, sus ojos azul cielo llamaba demasiado la atención de todos eso sin contar su tan distintiva ropa naranja, era como tener un gran letrero en su espalda, en todo el país de Fuego solo había una persona con esas caracteriza tan llamativas– **bien tal vez deba cambiar el color de mi cabello** __– su cabello empezó a tornarse de color rojo, el problema era las marcas en sus mejillas las cuales no podía desvenarse aunque lo intentaba estas volvían a aparecer, opto por colocarse la banda ninja en su cuello y usar la tela de esta para cubrir su cara.

" _ **Una imitación pésima de ese pervertido"**_ se burló Kurama

Naruto solo lo ignoro no necesitaba que le dijera algo que ya sabía, pero necesitaba cubrir aquellas marcas y esa era su única opción, empezó a alejarse no sin antes hacerle señas a los clones que había dejado cerca de ahí de que siguiera en plan a pie de la letra.

.

.

Shikamaru solo suspiro cansado, llevaban más de treinta minutos escuchando a la rubia quejarse por no estar junto a Sasuke, según ella ya tendría el segundo pergamino y ahora estaría cercar de la torre, en cambio ellos estaban caminado a paso de tortuga porque Chōji solo estaba pensando en comida y comiendo, él le parecía aburrido y molesto casi suicida enfrentar a otros, por lo que ahora ellos eran lo que estaba retrasados. El Nara solo escuchaba eso todo aquellos lamentos sin darle importancia, su compañera de equipo era demasiado dramática, la prueba acaba de empezar hace menos de media hora era imposible que cualquier equipo ya estuviera llegando a la torre, por mucho que la rubia pusiera en un pedestal al Uchiha, igualmente si estaban cerca no era su problema, ahora mismo solo les debía importar sobrevivir.

El Genio vislumbro entre la arboleda una sombra rojiza acercarse a ellos, desvió la mirada hacia su equipo los cuales estaban a varios pasos delante de él, iba a advertirle de la posible amenaza inminente, cuando una mano cubrió su boca y los arrastro hacia el bosque, pudo ver como un clon de él seguía su camino, genial ahora sí que Ino iba a asesinarlo suspiro cansando. Mientras era arrastrado por el bosque su mente empezó a trazar un plan para escapar con vida, si moría en esa prueba su padre lo resucitaría solo para matarlo nuevamente, tendría que escuchar los lamento de su madre durante toda la eternidad por morir tan joven y sin darle nietos.

" _Problemático"_ pensó, una vez que se detuvo su captor este lo libero, cansado se giró para ver a su captor – ¿Naruto? – no estaba seguro de si la persona frente a él era su compañero de clase, la persona frente a él era obviamente mayor por unos cinco o seis años, su ropa era distinta puesto que era completamente negra, su cabello era de un color rojo y su rostro estaba cubierta por la tela de la banda pero esos ojos azules lo reconocería a donde fuera.

\- Vaya viste a través de mi Henge, por nada eres el más inteligente del País de Fuego – dijo el rubio, descubriendo su rostro mostrando aquellas marcas distintivas

\- Eh, ¿Por qué el disfraz? – mirándolo de arriba abajo

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijo que esta es mi verdadera apariencia? – el moreno lo miro con seriedad exigiendo repuestas – Bueno menos el cabello rojo simplemente pensé que este color sería menor llamativo – su antiguo compañero de clases divagar, por lo que el Nara solo se sentó en una de las raíces que sobresalían de los arboles

\- ¿De dónde vienes? – Naruto lo miro antes de reírse con nerviosismo

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - El Nara solo levanto una ceja – bien esto es largo de explicar pero yo…

\- No eres de este tiempo eso lo sé, te pregunte de dónde vienes – no se iba a ir con rodeos, desde ayer tenía un raro presentimiento y ahora que estaba frente a ese joven lo estaba confirmando.

\- Bien, por donde empiezo… - Naruto no sabía por dónde empezar aunque Kurama le entregara de una vez la magatama así evitaría dar explicaciones, pero conocía a Shikamaru si le entregaba la gema el pensaría que todo era una Genjutsu y no confiaría en él, el problema era que no se le daban bien las explicaciones, entonces recordó el álbum que tenía en su bolso. – Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo – vacío todo su bolso antes de encontrarlo y se lo extendió al joven

Shikamaru no dudo en tomarlo, lo que sea que se encontraba ahí adentro estaba seguro que iba a causarle muchos problemas a partir de ahora, abrió el álbum y las fotografía contaban su propia historia, una historia que él no sabía pero al parecer era de su futuro y en el futuro el sería el primero en ascender a Chūnin, lo supo al ver la fotografía en donde él estaba a la cabeza de su propio grupo.

\- Demonios, porque solo yo – se quejó, paso las paginas aun cuando el aparecía en muchas había otras en las que no estaba, pero hubo una que llamo su atención, por la descripción que estaba debajo de la foto supo que las personas que estaba había eran Ino, Chōji y él estaba en medio cargado un bebé envuelta en un manta de color rosa pastel y sus amigos a cada lado sonriéndole a la bebé

\- Dime que no es mi hijo por favor – miro al joven a los ojos con suplica

\- Nani? No para nada es la hija de Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei Mirai Sarutobi – alego alejando aquellos pensamientos del Nara

\- Gracias al cielo – aliviado de saber que no sería padre durante un buen tiempo, siguió pasando las páginas pero un raro presentimiento se instaló en la boca de su estómago, antes de llegar a la mitad lo cerró

\- Asuma-sensei ya no aparecerá – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, el rubio solo bajo la mirada dolida, el Nara confirmo sus sospechas – tampoco el primo de Hinata-san

\- Ellos bueno…

\- Murieron no es así! – Naruto asintió, Shikamaru abrió el Álbum y miro nuevamente aquella página en donde aparecía todos con la hija de sus sensei en brazos, al ver que en ninguna parecía el Sarutobi con su primogénita supo que murió antes de que naciera – no conoció a su hija.

\- Murió antes de que si quiera a Kurenai-sensei se le notara su embarazo, esa fotografía la tomamos el día que nació – confeso con tristeza – hubiera visto todos estábamos ahí incluyendo a los sensei, Tsunade-Obachan, Ino, Sakura y Shizune estuvieron con ella mientras el resto esperábamos afuera, Hinata-chan hizo la manta con la que está envuelta la bebé. Gai-sensei casi fue sacado del hospital por las enfermera cuando empezó a grita _**"Tu puedes" "sácalo con la llama de la juventud" "Bebe-chan te estamos esperando"**_ – los recuerdo lo golpearon con fuerza, el día en que había nacido la hija de Kurenai y Asuma, toda la aldea estaba a las afuera del hospital esperando y rezando por que todo saliera bien, los ANBU se había mantenido cerca para evitar cualquier problema, por primera vez la Aldea había quedado desolada y no era porque estaban siendo atacados.

Shikamaru se sintió desolado por la muerte de su sensei, pero se alegró de saber que la aldea entera había esperado el nacimiento de aquel bebé con tanto cariño, miro una de las fotos en donde reconoció a Kakashi-sensei el Jōnin a cargo del equipo siete a su lado estaba un hombre alto y fornido con grandes pómulos, con cejas muy grandes y el cabello color negro al estilo tazón, usa un traje de una sola pieza color verde, además del chaleco de los Chūnin, el sujeto sujetaba con un brazo al bebe haciendo una posee un tanto extraña, mientras Kakashi intentaba quitarle al bebe detrás de ellos se veía a los novatos intentar cercarse al hombre.

\- Oh ya recuerdo esa foto – viendo la foto por encima del hombro del Nara - Gai-sensei estuvo a punto de lanzarse con Mirai-chan por la ventana para que toda la aldea viera a la bebé – la cara descompuesta de Shikamaru lo hizo reír – esa fue la misma cara que pusiste cuando el sugirió eso, estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque Ino, Sakura y Hinata lo noquearon mientras Tenten tomaba a la bebe y la ponía a salvo

\- Ese sujeto no parecer ser muy responsable – eso era decir poco, se prometió a si mismo que en esta ocasión mantendría al hombre al menos diez metros lejos del hospital

\- En realidad está loco, pero aunque no lo creas aun así con su apariencia extravagante es uno de los Ninja más fuerte del mundo así lo proclamo del malnacido de Madara – el solo recordó al traidor de Uchiha hizo que recordar el motivo del porque estaba aquí – Shikamaru si te estoy mostrando esto es porque necesito tu ayuda

El moreno solo suspiro, pensó que hoy no debía de a verse levantado de su cama

\- Toma – desvió la mirada hasta la mano del rubio donde este le extendía una magatama transparente

\- Esto me mostrara la verdad no es así – el rubio asintió, sin dudarlo tomo la gema, bajo sus pies la tierra se abrió, sintió que caía en picado millones de imágenes empezaron a reproducirse debajo a él, el ataque a Konoha por parte de Orochimaru, la muerte del Tercer Hokage, la búsqueda de la Quinta Hokage, la deserción de Sasuke, su búsqueda y recuperación, todos aquellos momentos que vivió el rubio juntos con sus amigos, pero también había imágenes de el mismo junto con sus equipo y su sensei, todo se reproducida tan rápido que sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

Naruto no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando, pues cuando Shikamau tomo la Magatama en sus manos el joven solo dejo caer su cabeza y estuvo en silencio durante casi un minutos hasta que levantarla, su rostro estaba plagado de lágrimas, noto que sus mirada había cambiado.

\- En serio las mujeres son problemáticas – magullo levantándose, sacudió su ropa quintándose la tierra de su ropa

\- Shikamaru? – tenía la sensación de que ese no era el Shikamaru de este tiempo

\- ¿Quién más va a ser? – Lo miro molesto – es que acaso esa mujer no pudo simplemente aceptar su derrota, tuvo que destruir nuestro mundo

\- Para que veas, el odio de esa perra es más grande – bufo molesto – una duda no eres él de este tiempo verdad?

\- No, aun no sé cómo llegue aquí, puede ver tus recuerdos y los que hablaste con esas mujeres, así que no entiendo cómo es que estoy en este lugar, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Temari y… – se calló al ver la mirada pervertida del rubio, se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar a su alrededor – el bosque de la muerte? – miro al rubio esperando una explicación, aunque él ya estaba al tanto de todo

\- Sé que es una locura, pero como ya te enteraste las almas de esos dos me arrastraron hasta aquí y al parecer a ti también

\- Bien ahora primero que nada como te sientes tú? – estaba preocupado por lo que esta alteración pudiera afectar al rubio, eso y que se había sobrepasado con su entrenamiento

\- Estoy bien, solo intente recuperar mi condición física, pero al parecer este cuerpo no está preparado para un entrenamiento acelerado – levanto su mano mostrándole lo difícil que le era abrir y cerrar la mano con rapidez – y tu cómo te sientes?

\- Tengo una leve migraña pero nada grave – aunque sentía su estómago estaba revuelto, sin contar que aun sentía la tierra moviéndose bajos sus pies, no quería preocupar a su amigo - Bien entonces que vamos a ser ahora

\- Pues continuar las cosas como se había planteado… - recibió un golpe por parte de Shikamaru – ¿Por qué me golpeas?

\- Porque eres un idiota por eso – respondió el joven con expresión seria – realmente vas a hacerle caso a esas mujeres sobre no cambiar las cosas? – El rubio asintió confuso – pues déjame decirte que no estas siendo tú mismo, ¿desde cuándo aceptas tan fácilmente lo que otras personas te digan?

\- Eh… esperar un minutos se supone que tú evitarías que estropeara el futuro, eres el más sensato el que se preocupa porque todo salga como tiene que ser – apuntándole con el dedo incrédulo, entre todas sus locas ideas que le pasaron por su mente jamás, NUNCA imagino que Shikamaru estuviera de acuerdo con alterar el pasado

\- Al diablo con la sensatez, crees que me voy a aquedar de brazos cruzados viendo como gente inocente muere – se negaba a ver a personas inocente morir frente a sus ojos, no si podía evitarlo

\- Pero… pero… los destinos no nos dejaran revivir a más de cinco personas – balbuceo

\- Y quien dijo que vamos a revivir a las personas – el rubio no comprendió nada – ¡dios porque te enviaron a este lugar, esas cosas que te dieron solo te permiten revivir a cinco personas verdad – Naruto asintió – ¿pero y si la persona no muere? – El Uzumaki seguía sin entender, Shikamaru solo suspiro – ellas te explicaron que no podía cambiar drásticamente el futuro, pero ellas asentaron claramente que la única parte de la historia que no podías cambiar los eventos que iniciarías la cuarta Guerra Ninja, no los sucesos antes de eso

\- Eso no es…. - el recuerdo de aquella conversación vino a su mente

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Naruto-sama no puede cambiar por completo el pasado – la información que acaba de recibir fue como un balde de agua fría_

 _\- Porque no, estoy en este lugar puedo cambiar todo para mejor, impedir que muera gente inocente, que los Jinchūriki capturados por los planes de aquella bruja mueran puedo…_

 _\- Alterar el destino y cambiar por completo la historia – agrego Hagoromo con tristeza – Dime luego de sellar a madre las cosas volvieron a ser como antes – negó, la paz había llegado al mundo Shinobi, las aldeas empezaron a apoyarse, aquellas que fueron destruidas como la Aldea de la lluvia empezaron a ser reconstruidas, Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que era la primera vez que las naciones ninja se unían para ayudarse la una a la otra, todo eso se dio gracias a la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y a la unión de las Naciones Shinobi_

 _\- Si evito que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se inicie nada del futuro que viví no se hará realidad – hablo con melancolía, porque demonios aquella maldita guerra fue lo que dio inicio la unión de los Shinobi_

 _\- Así es, un cambio drástico en el pasado podría alterar el futuro, aun cuando este no escrito en piedra, se va escribiendo con las acciones de cada persona, el destino de la Tierra era evolucionar y prospera durante cientos de siglos, pero este llego a su fin en un segundo – expresaron las tres_

 _\- El futuro que tú conociste se forjo gracias al sacrificio de todas las personas a tu alrededor, aquellos que murieron sacrificando sus vidas aquellos que nacieron y crecieron para proteger aquellos que ustedes llaman la Voluntad del fuego, forjaron el futuro que conociste – le explico_ _Rikudō Sennin – ¿Qué crees que pase si todo lo que paso cambiara?_

 _\- Todo será peor – dejo escapar un suspiro con pesar_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- Maldición ttabeyo – se golpeó a frente con su mano – no puede ser deje a Sasuke a merced de Orochimaru debo ir a rescatarlo – se dispuso a irse pero Shikamaru lo detuvo – ¿Qué haces debo impedir que ese le ponga el sello maldito?

\- Eso tiene que pasar – reteniendo al chico por el brazo

\- Que pero dijiste…

\- Se lo que dije, pero recuerda que la guerra se declaró cuando los cinco kage se reunieron para discutir lo que harían con Sasuke, fue en ese momento cuando Óbito Uchiha se infiltro y les explico sus planes a los Kage, todo eso paso porque Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru – a él tampoco le agrada el hecho de que Sasuke se marchara de la aldea, pero era consciente de que no ser porque Sasuke convivio con el Sannin jamás se hubiera reivindicado – Orochimaru puede ser un traidor en este momento, pero gracias a que revivió a los Cuatros Hokage que seguimos con vida, sé que va a ser doloroso perder a Sasuke nuevamente pero necesitamos al Sannin de nuestro lado en el futuro.

El rubio solo se quedó en silencio, él mismo se había planteado esa idea.

\- Esta vez no vamos a permitir que Madara use a Sasuke o a Obito – trato de animar al rubio

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? – pregunto con voz baja

\- Lo primero es hablar con Gaara – Naruto lo miro como si estuviera loco, acaso no recordaba que el futuro Kazekage los mataría si se acercaba siquiera un poco - Lo sé es algo arriesgado pero vamos a necesitar de su ayuda, tengo una idea de cómo evitar que Konoha sea destruida por la Suna

\- ¿Las muertes? – volvió a recordarle

\- Idiota si nadie muere no necesitaremos usar las magatamas, estaremos doblando las reglas, evitamos muertes evitamos usarlas

" _ **Este chico tiene razón"**_ Kurama dándole la razón al Nara _**"Ellas nunca dijeron que no podíamos cambiar las reglas"**_

\- Bien, entonces evitaremos que muera personas inocentes – golpeando sus manos emocionado

\- No tan rápido - interrumpió el joven – existen muerte que aunque podamos evitar van a ocurrir de igual manera – el rubio frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras – sabemos quiénes son las personas que van a perder la vida no es así

\- Si Ojisan, obacha-chiyo, Asuma-sensei, ero-sennin, Itachi, Neji, el padre de Ino y el tuyo, los Jinchūriki, Nagato, Konan - empezó a enumera las personas que él había conocido y que había perdido la vida

\- Son cinco gemas obviamente vas a usar una con Jiraiya-sama no es verdad – afirmo el joven – yo quiero salvar a Asuma-sensei y… - quería ser egoísta salvar a su padre y al de Ino pero su parte analítica le estaba diciendo que solo podía salvar a una persona – Neji? – Ambos se vieron antes de asentir – esos nos dejaría con solo dos la pregunta es a quien salvar

\- Itachi – pensó en voz alta

\- El hermano de Sasuke – conocía la razón del porque quería salvarlo, pero… - Naruto no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea, aun cuando lo salvemos seria siendo un traidor

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Comprendo se la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió el día de la masacre Uchiha – el rubio se tensó – escuche la discusión que tenían tú y Kakashi-sensei el día en que decidiste grabar su nombre en la roca de los caídos, además tenemos otros inconveniente que tal vez debamos tener en cuenta

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto expectante

\- El Zetsu negro – ese sujeto era su mayor amenaza en estos momentos – piénsalo bien ese sujeto tenía a su espía por todos lados por lo que conocía todos nuestros movimientos, si llegase a enterarse de que realmente no somos de esta época no sabemos que pueda

El rubio soltó una blasfemia, no había pensado en ese niño de mami, él había sido el origen de todos los problemas al fingir ser la voluntad de Indra y de toda su descendencia hasta llegar a Madara, quien uso a Obito para que este continuara con su voluntad hasta que pudiera ser revivido.

\- Ese maldito debemos eliminarlo y…

\- Si es la voluntad de esa mujer no creo que podamos eliminarlo tan fácilmente, debemos sellarlo como hiciste en el futuro – aconsejo

\- Bien

\- Lo que me lleva al otro inconveniente, Naruto esas magatamas tienen condiciones para ser usadas no es así

\- Necesitamos el cuerpo de la persona y… - abrió los ojos con terror, no se había puesto a pensar en las condiciones solo quería salvarle la vida a esas personas

\- Tienes que entregarle la vida de otra persona – confirmo el Nara – ahí está nuestro siguiente problema, para salvar una vida debemos entregar otra vida, la pregunta es qué vida vamos a entregar a cambio de la que deseamos salvar, eso sin mencionar que el cuerpo de Jiraiya-sama se encontrara en las profundidades del océano a menos que puedas aparecer luego de que los Pain lo asesinen no creo que puedas salvarlo y si acaso lograr recuperar su cuerpo, que vidas vas a entregar los Pain son solo cadáveres?

No había pensado en todos esos, quería salvar a ero-sennin pero no se había puesto a pensar en los inconvenientes que tenía que pasar, no podía evitar que el Sannin fuera sin explicarle la verdad, pero lo más seguro era que el hombre lo tachara por loco e igual fuera

\- Lo que nos lleva nuevamente al tema del Zetsu, seguramente ese sujeto se encontraría ahí verificando la muerte de tu sensei, si acaso le devuelves la vida y él lo ve seria peligro, es más puedo asegurarte que si está presente cuando revivas a cualquier otra persona, trataría de saber cómo es posible que lo hagas – Shikamaru está preocupado por ese sujeto – te atacaría y trataría de quitarte las magatamas, otro problema si las personas se enteran que puedes revivir a los que han muerto, empezaría a acosarte y así recuperar a las personas que perecieron, lo que ocasionaría un grave problema, también hay que pensar en que si cambiamos el futuro nuestros recuerdo se podrían ver afectados – las conclusiones de Shikamaru lo estaban deprimiendo, creía que todo sería fácil a partir de ahora, pero al parecer no era tan fácil

\- No estas ayudando – murmuro con un aura negra sobre su cuerpo

\- Solo estoy siendo realista – fijo su vista en el rubio – quiero cambiar las cosas al igual que tú, por eso te estoy diciendo los pro y los contra de hacerlo, además hay una cosa que no hemos pensando – Naruto lo miro de reojo esperando más malas noticias – es posible que en este tiempo podamos perder a alguien que no murió en nuestro tiempo

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es posible que la historia se reescribiera en vez de morir Neji sea Hinata, o en lugar de Asuma-sensei muera yo, ese es un riesgo de cambiar el pasado que

\- No, no eso no es posible – se negó a creer eso – ¿Por qué morirá Hinata?

" _Le preocupa más que muera Hinata"_ pensó incrédulo, aunque pensándolo bien luego de la guerra terminara ambos se había vuelto unidos, aun con todas las fans que el rubio se ganó, solían verse a ambos juntos durante su tiempo libre.

\- Solo una conjetura por ejemplo estás pensando en dejar fuera al equipo de Kabuto para que no se acerque a tu equipo y le des información a Orochimaru sobre Sasuke y sobre ti – él asintió – pero de acuerdo a nuestros recuerdos, el equipo de Kabuto llegan a la siguiente ronda y él se retira al final, a uno de ellos le toca enfrentarse con Sasuke y el otro le toca a Kankurō, si ellos no llegan se alterara el listado es posible que nos toque enfrentarnos a otros rivales – eso no pareció molestar al rubio hacia qué cambio de estrategia – es posible que Hinata se enfrente a Gaara

-… – el terror en la cara del rubio fue suficiente - Okey entiendo no eliminar a Kabuto ni a los tipos del sonido entendido

Shikamaru sonrió, al parecer su amigo tenia aun punto débil aun cuando él no lo sabía aun, su mente empezó a trazar un plan, tratarían de evitar la invasión a la aldea, pero si las cosas no resultaba de acuerdo a su plan el Tercer Hokage moriría, Naruto maldijo bufo, y reprobó el hecho de no poder salvar al líder de la aldea a quien considera su abuelo.

\- En el mejor de los caso podemos salvarlo – intento razonar el Nara

\- Si y en el peor de los caso morirá otra vez a manos de Orochimaru – rechino los diente con los brazos cruzado sobre su pecho

\- Podrías salvarlo con una de la magatamas – le recordó

Naruto le dio la espalda, salvar la vida del viejo dependía del plan de Shikamaru pero si este fallaba el viejo morir podía salvarlo pero…

\- Tsunade-sama tiene que ser la Hokage

\- Esta bien, hare que el plan funcione si o si… - Gracias a la información que le proporcionaban sus Clones el rubio supo el momento en que Orochimaru hizo su aparición – ya empezó a moverse

\- Entonces vamos…

.

.

Sasuke no podía moverme trato de correr pero sus piel no le respondía, miedo por primera vez desde que su hermano se fue de la aldea tuvo miedo de morir en ese lugar a manos de aquel ninja de la hierba que no era un Genin normal, miro a su compañera de equipo la cual estaba igual de asustada que él, se preguntaba dónde estaba el rubio o si ya había sido asesinado por los aliados de aquel misterioso Ninja, trago con pesadez debía superar su miedo sea como sea, pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, se gritaba a si mismo que reaccionara, no había llegado tan lejos para morir sin cumplir su venganza

" _No, no morir debo vengar a mi clan"_ pensó decidió

El misterioso ninja lanzo un Kunai directo hacia él, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos con determinación, esquivo el cuchillo tomo a Sakura y escapo del lugar, corrió por su vida arrastrando a un Kunoichi aun en estado de shock no la iba a dejar atrás, aun cuando al principio no le agrado la idea, ella era parte de su equipo y como tal iba a protegerla con su propia vida. Busco un lugar para esconderse cuando una gran serpiente marrón empezó a atacarlos, lanzo varios Shuriken con intención de alejarla pero el reptil continúo su ataque contra ellos.

\- Sa-Sasuke-kun – hablo Sakura con voz temerosa

\- Cierra la boca vamos a salir de esta así sea lo último que hagamos – le dijo saltando de rama en rama, pero la pelirosa no ayudaba mucho, por lo que la cargo estilo princesa – no vamos a morir aquí, me niego hacerlo

Intento esconderse tras un gran árbol pero la serpiente fue más rápido y se posiciono frente a él, por instinto puso a Sakura a su espalda usando su cuerpo como escudo, saco su Kunai dispuesto a luchar si era necesario, si se rendía en ese momento sin luchar era seguro que el rubio insolente se burlaría de él, no perdería frente a él nunca lo haría, se lanzó contra la serpiente para descubrir en su frente al extraño ninja de la hierba el miedo y el terror lo hizo dudar, junto en ese momento una lluvia naranja y rubia cayó sobre la serpiente clavando sus Kunai y Shuriken sobre ella, el Genin de la hierba dio un salto hacia atrás

\- Na-Naruto – expreso sin creerlo viendo como la víbora era partida a la mitad

\- Estas bien, gatito asustadizo? – pregunto los Naruto posicionándose frente a él, esas palabra resonaron en su ser

\- ¿Que estás haciendo?, tenemos que huir ese sujeto no es un ninja ordinario – escucho decir a Sakura

\- Bah solo es un loco que está tratando de asustarnos – comento uno de los clones – si quieren morir aquí bien por ustedes, pero yo no moriré, no hasta que me haya convertido en Hokage – tras eso se lanzó contra el Genin

Sasuke veía la pelea sin moverse, el miedo nuevamente lo había congelado pero las palabras del rubio lo había herido aún más, el verlo pelear contra un enemigo - que era obviamente muchos más fuerte que él - sin ninguna esperanza de ganarle lo perturbo, ese idiota era débil cómo es posible que estuviera luchando contra un enemigo más fuerte sin congelarse, entonces recordó lo que había pasado en su primera misión fuera de la aldea, el mismo había usado aquellas palabras con el Uzumaki, pero el rubio en vez de asustarse y salir corriendo se hirió con su propio Kunai, e hizo una promesa de sangre de que nunca más se volvería a congelar frente a un enemigo, ahora mismo lo estaba demostrando.

 _"Reacciona tú no eres así"_ aquellas palabras no supo de donde provenían, pero era suficiente uso el Kunai que tenía en su mano y se lo clavo en su pierna derecha el dolor lo hizo reaccionar.

\- No voy a perder contra ti – le dijo al rubio antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo.

Orochimaru reconoció el Chakra del Zorro de nueve colas, sonrió al ver que su enemigo era el Jinchūriki, pero no era idiota no lucharía contra él ese niño podía liberar a aquel temible demonio quien destruiría todo a su paso incluyéndolo a él, apareció varias serpiente quien empezaron a atacar a los clones desvaneciendo el Jutsu, hasta que solo quedo el original, así que utilizo el sello de cinco puntos para sellarlo e interrumpir el flujo de su chakra, pero al golpear el estómago del rubio este también desapareció.

" _Era un clon también"_ busco al ninja rubio pero no lo veía por ningún lugar _"Luego lo busco ahora el evento principal"_ fijo su vista en el Uchiha que se lanzaba contra el con el Sharingan activado, probaría sus habilidades a ver si era digno de ser su próximo cuerpo.

Sasuke lanzo numerosas shuriken y kunai atadas con hilos atrapándolo, tras eso lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, ningún humano podría salir vivo de esa llamarada de fue al menos, no había deseado matarlo pero era su vida o la de ese sujeto.

\- Genial Sasuke-kun – celebro Sakura al ver como el moreno derrotaba a su enemigo, corrió a su lado al verlo agotado, pero cuando las llamas desaparecieron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el misterioso ninja salió de entre el árbol casi ileso de no ser porque parte de su rostro empezó a derretirse mostrando su verdadero rostro – pero que… que es ese sujeto – la pelirosa retrocedió lentamente asustada, al igual que Sasuke

\- Eres el indicado para recibir mi marca – dice Orochimaru quitante la cara falsa mostrando su nuevo rostro y la banda de la aldea del sonido – volveré por ti si sobrevives – alarga su cuello llegando al de Sasuke lo mordió creado el sello maldito – si quieres poder solo ven por mí – le quito el pergamino dispuesto a destruirlo, cuando es golpeado por alguien lanzándolo contra el árbol más cercano

\- Quítale tus manos a mi equipo maldita serpiente – Naruto lo miro con furia sus ojos eran de color rojos sangre

Orochimaru se incorpora luego de ser golpeado por el Jinchūriki, el lugar donde lo golpeo empezó a quemarle, era como si en vez de golpearlo con sus puños lo hubiera hecho con un hierro caliente.

" _Este es el verdadero poder de un Jinchūriki"_ pensó sonriendo _"Él va a ser parte de mi colección"_ uso su ninjutsu se combinó con el árbol

Naruto se mantuvo alertad, aun cuando Orochimaru se marchó no podía bajar la guardia, Shikamaru le había advertido de no atacarlo, pero no hizo caso al ver a Sasuke siendo mordido logro enfurecerlo por lo que se lanzó contra el Sannin, solo lo golpeo con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo y quitarle el pergamino – al menos con su pergamino podía moverse aun con Sasuke inconsciente, de esa forma evitaría encontrarse con Kabuto -, guardo el pergamino entre su ropa y creo cuatro clones más dos de ellos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Sasuke y lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo

\- Ahí que irnos no podemos quedarnos aquí – se giró para ver a Sakura quien era alzada por un clon, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna cuando quiso girarse pero fue muy tarde Orochimaru apareció detrás de él y lo mordió en el cuello

" _NO"_ pensó horrorizado

" _ **Mocoso que has hecho"**_ escucho a Kurama reprocharle antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

Lejos de ahí en los rincones más alejados del universo tres seres místicos veían, todo lo sucedido a través de varios espejos que se encontraba situados alrededor de sus tronos

\- Por eso les advertimos que no intentaran cambiar el pasado – expreso la diosa de la muerte suspirando carente de emoción

\- El destino ha sido alterado, ¿ahora que van a ser? – se preguntó la diosa de la vida con cierta preocupación en voz

\- Es mejor destruir la tierra, Kaguya solo será un problema – respondió la representación de la muerte

\- Hermana nuestro deber es solo ser espectadores, no podemos ir por el universo destruyendo planetas solo por capricho tuyo – reprocho la vida, quien era considera la única con emociones reales.

\- Capricho, acaso quieres repetir lo sucedido hace milenios atrás – inquiero la mujer – "esa" mato a tus preciados luces, simplemente por poder

\- Y a tú te quito tus preciosas alientos, el destruir no es la solución

\- Basta – ordeno la mayor de ellas, ella obedecieron

\- ¿Que haremos entonces? – miraron a la mujer la cual tenía la vista en el espejo, con su cabeza apoyado en su mano derecha

-… - esta no respondió al momento simplemente se quedó en silencio – quiero ver que va a ser ahora

\- Pero… - quiso protestar la muerte

\- Ese joven ha logrado alterar el destino en muchas ocasiones, quiero ver que va a ser ahora con ese sello

\- Va a alterar el futuro – le recordó

\- Un futuro que fue destruido – recordó la vida

\- Simplemente quiero ver si se dejara consumir por la oscuridad o…

\- O?

\- Solo abra que esperar – le dedico una sonrisa falsa – las muerte quedaran como están, ese joven supo encontrar una falla en nuestra prohibición, pero no alterara al guerra, no permitas que más de cinco vida sean regresas en ese instante

\- No pensaba permitir que ese niño listo me quitaras mis alientos – confirmo la mujer molesta – aunque me sorprende que se haya salvada del limbo infinito – miro a su otra hermana con cierta molestia

\- El limbo infinito solo se tragó las vidas que fueron sellas pero… - la vida miro al joven moreno antes de sonreír – si un alma está sellada a otra que es salvada estas no caen en el limbo, las memorias van a permanecer unidas no importa lo que suceda

\- Comprendo – la mayor suspiro – esas almas van a causar problemas si son liberadas

\- Creo puedo ir, destruiré ese sello y…

\- No, nos apresuremos – intervenido la mayor – si empiezan a liberarse puede destruir el recipiente pero… recuerda que es el recipiente lo que evita que caigan en el limbo, ellas ya no pertenecen al futuro no tienen un lugar al que regresar, sería lamentable que las perdieras hermana

La muerte rechino los dientes, odia perder contra aquella mujer, pero lo que detestaba mas era desperdiciar sus almas por la voluntad de otra ser que no fuera ella.

\- Bien que se haga tu voluntad hermana - manifestó

\- Los humanos son seres muy interesantes… - concluyo


	5. Capitulo 4

**Memorias del futuro**

 **Summary: Naruto despierta en el pasado y Rikudō Sennin le revela que el futuro ha sido destruido por su madre quien antes de ser sellada hizo un último Jutsu que no solo destruyo el país del fuego sino también todo el planeta, piensa que puede cambiar el futuro salvar a vida de quienes no merecían morir y derrotar a Kaguya definitivamente, pero solo se le permite salvarle la vida a cinco persona a quienes elegirá?**

 **Capítulo 4**

Naruto se despertó frente a la Jaula del Kyūbi, aquel lugar se sentía pesado y un olor nocivo estaba en el aire.

" _ **Mocoso te dije que evitaras meternos en problemas"**_ fulminando al joven con la mirada

 **\- Lo es y lo siento, no pensé que Orochimaru también pondría su sello maldito en mi** – estaba preocupado por las consecuencia que ese sello le traería, se puso de pie e intento traspasar la jaula del Zorro cuando noto el extraño sello que había sobre este – **¿Mierda ese es el sello?** – pregunto con sorpresa, pues este abarcaba gran parte de la prisión

" _ **Tú que crees mocoso, ese maldito no solo te puso si sello, sino que también parte de su conciencia y chakra fue implantado en ti"**_ el rubio se puso pálido antes de caer de espalda ante esa información

 **\- ¿Quieres decir que parte de Orochimaru viven en mí?** – pregunto con pánico

" _ **Al parecer tenía la intención de que si morirá podría revivirlo a través de ese sello"**_

Recordó que Sasuke le había contado como logro revivir a Orochimaru luego de que fuera asesinado por él

 **\- Entonces no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que lo saco del cuerpo de Anko** – empezó a vomitar, que el Sannin domador de serpiente viviera en su cuerpo como un parasito lo estaba enfermando **– ¿Dime que hay una forma de sacarlo de mi cuerpo?** – imploro tembloroso y pálido

" _ **Acaso crees que tengo todas las respuesta"**_ le grito enfadado _**"ahora mismo estoy evitando que ese sello empiece a mezclarse con mi chakra"**_ Naruto puedo ver una especie de manto que estaba debajo del sello _**"pero no se durante cuánto tiempo pueda hacerlo, mi conciencia estaba empezando a mezclarse con el Kurama de esta época si mi mente se pierda es posible que ese manto de Chakra también lo haga y entonces estaremos en problema"**_

 **\- Lo siento Kurama no pensé…**

" _ **Ese es el problema no pensaste"**_ bufo

 **\- No te preocupes encontrare la manera de eliminar el sello, creo que entre los pergaminos que había en la Aldea de Remolino había una forma de eliminar los sellos malditos** – no tendría opción debía abandonar la aldea, tardaría dos semanas en ir y regresar de aquel lugar

" _ **Realmente estas pensado en hacer un clon de fusión"**_

 **\- Es la única alternativa** – el Clon de fusión era un jutsu que había creado a partir de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, en vez de crear varios clones esta técnica literalmente fusionaba a varios clones en uno solo, si en dado cosa era golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente ese clon no desaparecía sino que continuaba luchando hasta que el original deshaga la técnica, era un clon que mezclaba su chakra con el del Kyūbi, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente

" _ **Ese clon te va a meter en problemas"**_ se burló el Kyūbi, aun cuando su clon fuera un peligro para la aldea una réplica con el chakra de ambos lo seria para la integridad de esta

El Uzumaki también pensó en eso, solo había usado ese clon en dos ocasiones en el futuro y en ambas ocasiones término en el hospital por su culpa.

 **\- Si ese maldito clon no tiene filtro, habla de más y se comporta como un pervertido –** magullo revolviendo su cabello con frustración

" _ **Solo es un reflejo de tu subconsciente y el mío"**_

 **\- Yo no soy ningún pervertido –** reprocho sonrojado aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto.

Al finalizar la guerra empezó a preguntarse si podía perfeccionar el _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ , ya lo había hecho con el _**Rasegan**_ de su padre, porque no hacerlo con la técnica del segundo?, durante casi un año y medio estuvo estudiando los diferente tipos de clones, hasta que dio con la respuesta solo tenía que moldear su chakra con el del Kyubi, nunca había estado más feliz que la primera vez que realizo la técnica a la perfección, pensó que ahora podría hacer dos misiones a las vez, pero entonces el clon se escapó y se infiltro en los baños terminales en donde no solo espió a las chicas sino que se atrevió a tocarles sus pechos buscado quien tenía el mejor busto, fue perseguido por una horda de enfurecida mujeres, las cuales no solo estaban molestas por haberlas espiado sino que estaban encolerizadas cuando calificaba sus pechos las más jóvenes exigían una mejor puntuación las mayores exigían su cabeza, pero su clon paso el limite cuando llamo a Sakura pecho plano, la Haruno lo golpeo tan fuerte que le rompió siete costillas, su brazo derecho y su pierda izquierda, le perforo un pulmón y el otro en mal estado eso sin menciono que lo dejo a un paso de la muerte. La segunda vez que lo hizo fue por petición de Kakashi-sensei quien quería ver cómo trabaja el Clon en un grupo, el problema fue que le toco trabajar con Hinata y Shino, su clon no solo se lo paso coqueteando con su Hyūga sino que había sugerido llevar su relación a un nivel más carnal, aunque su amiga se desmayó cuando hizo tal sugerencia, sus palabras fueron escuchada por el padre y la hermana de esta, treinta minutos después estaba siendo ingresado por múltiples fracturas, sus puntos de chakra completamente cerrados y a solo en coma durante dos semanas.

Su clon realmente fuerte y podía luchar sin desaparecer aun recibiendo los ataques más fuerte, si se encontraba en modo sabio podía saber todo lo que su clon hacía, solo desaparecía cuando el original lo permitía o simplemente cuando su nivel de chakra llegaba al límite, al desaparecer la información que recibía el original era igual al estar usando cien clones a la veces, parecía tener conciencia propia aun cuando no era del todo verdad, ya que este actuaba según las intenciones ocultas de Naruto según le había explicado el Kyūbi, pero tenía un precio demasiado alto para pagar, ese jutsu se consideraba prohibido por lo que no tenía permitirlo usarlo y menos enseñárselo a nadie, solo en caso de emergencia podía realizarlo.

" _ **Dejarlo libre sin ti para vigilarlo significaría tu fin"**_

 **\- Cállate, no tengo opción o acaso quieres ser el sirviente de Orochimaru –** apuntándole con el dedo exaltado, era una decisión difícil o se iba a buscaba la forma de deshacer el sello dejando a su clon que alteraría la paz de la aldea, o se convertía en un siervo de Sannin el cual intentaría apoderarse de su cuerpo a la espera de que Kyūbi destruyera todo.

" _ **Sera mejor que sepas lo que vas a ser"**_ sugirió, poco a poco empezó a sentir su cuerpo entumecerse, la fusión por la que estaba pasando era algo nuevo para él, por lo que sus momento de lucidez eran pocos

 **\- Kurama estás seguro que no quieres que rompa el sello** __– no le agradaba el estado en que se encontraba su compañero, había pasado muchos años juntos y nunca antes había visto a zorro tan agotado y desmejorado ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke luego de sellar a la diosa loca.

" _ **No digas tonterías, ese cuerpo es demasiado joven para que pueda controlar mi chakra, recuerda que en estos momento no es sola la mitad de mi chakra el que esta sellado dentro de ti sino todo mi poder"**_ no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria el cuerpo de este chiquillo si liberaba el sello ahora, su chakra era inestable y su dos partes se estaban fusionando, era posible que perdiera el control y estaba vez si destruyera la aldea

 **\- Bien, se hará como digas…**

.

.

Shikamaru veía todo la situación desde su escondite y se horrorizo al ver lo que acaba de pasar, eso nunca debía de a ver ocurrido acaba de cometer un grave error, los clones que creo Naruto empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno, dejando caer tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke, el moreno se giró buscando al clon que Naruto había creado antes de lanzarse contra Orochimaru – este último había sido creado con el chakra del Kyubi.

\- ¿Puedes evitar desaparecer? – le pregunto preocupado

-… - el clon asintió – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto nervioso

\- Olvídate del plan de buscar a Gaara ve a ayudarlos, sácalo de aquí yo volveré con Ino y Chōji, nos encontraremos en unas horas, trata de mantenerlos a salvo y evitar que Kabuto se le acerque, no permitas que el brazalete caía en manos de nadie y no mates a nadie – le indico antes de marcharse _"Maldición esto va a ser problemático"_ pero regresando con su equipo

El clon de Naruto - pero en versión adulta – fue ayudar a Sakura, por lo que Shikamaru se dirigió hacia donde podrían encontrarse su equipo, en su mente estaba tratando de rehacer su plan puesto que este se había visto afectado por ese pequeño error, quería encontrar a Gaara antes de que llegaran al próximo examen, si lograba conversarlo de que podían ser amigos y evitar que quisiera asesinar a Rock Lee, ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse por Sasuke sino también por Naruto quien ahora también tenía el sello de Orochimaru en su cuello.

.

.

\- Creo que ya estamos lejos de ese sujeto – le dijo el misterioso hombre a Sakura antes de ponerla en el suelo

\- Arigato – en verdad estaba agradecida de que la hubiera salvado a ella y a sus compañeros, luego de que Naruto cayera inconsciente el ninja del sonido estuvo a punto de llevárselo de no ser porque aquel joven de cabello rojo los rescato

\- No hay de que Sakura-chan – respondió dejando a Sasuke y a su yo real en el suelo

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto la joven con desconfianza, ese cabello rojo no se le hacía familiar pero sus ojos si – ¿También estas participando en el examen? – pregunto al ver la banda ninja de Suna

\- Ese chico te llamo así – señalando a Sasuke – se podría decir que ahora estoy fuera del examen

\- Ya veo – su ánimo decayó al ver la condición en la que estaba ambos chicos

\- Descuida Sakura-chan ellos van a estar bien – el trato de subirle los ánimos, ella agradeció eso pero estaba preocupada por ellos, además se sentía incomoda de que alguien a quien no conocía la llamara de esa forma

Con su ayuda lograron arma el campamento, le pareció raro de que el misterioso joven fuera directo a la mochila de rubio y empezara a sacar todo lo que iban a necesitar sin siquiera preguntar, era como si supiera lo que traía Naruto en su bolso,

\- También vas tras nuestro pergamino – apretó el pergamino contra su pecho, no se lo iba a entregar Naruto lo había protegido y ella haría lo mismo

\- Para nada vez – mostro el mismo pergamino – mi equipo fue eliminado quede fuera del examen, solo pasaba por ahí y vi que se encontraban en problemas y quise ayudarlos, ese sujeto me debía una

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Se podría decir que sí, tenemos una historia en común

\- Entonces sabes que fue lo que le hizo a Naruto y Sasuke-kun – quiso saber cuál era el motivo de a verlos mordido y a que se refería con que lo buscara si deseaba poder

\- Los mordió con el propósito de poner su sello maldito en ellos

\- ¿Qué es lo que trama?

\- La verdad no estoy seguro pero entre más odio y rencor sienta la persona ese sello lo llenara de poder – no podía decirle que su verdadero plan era apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, eso la volvería loca

\- Eso es horrible – el pensar en que Sasuke o Naruto se dejaran influencia por la oscuridad le preocupaba debía de hablar con Kakashi-sensei en cuanto pudiera

\- Lo sé, mi mejor amigo se dejó influenciar por ese sujeto y se marchó de la aldea – Sakura detecto tristeza y pesar en su voz

\- ¡Se marchó de la aldea! pero eso quiere decir que es un traidor – un ninja que desertar de su aldea es considerado un traidor y se le da caza

\- Si, pero quería seguir buscándolo

\- ¿Por qué? es un traidor le dio la espalda a su aldea, ¿Por qué vas a ir en su búsqueda? – no entendía porque él se preocupaba por un traidor si fuera ella le hubiera dado la espalda

\- Porque se lo prometí a una amiga muy importante, que lo iba a traer a la aldea así fuera lo último que hiciera – Sakura se sorprendió, esa persona estaba hablando en serio, sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión, realmente quería cumplir con su promesa

\- Esa chica es una idiota entonces – murmuro en voz baja, aun así Naruto la escucho sonrió si ella tan solo supiera

\- Si lo es, pero ella lo amo y yo la quiero a ella, que más se puede hacer – encogiéndose en hombros

\- Pero si la amas no sería más fácil no buscarlo?, si lo traes de regreso a la aldea, ella solo tendrá ojos para él y no para ti – le dijo confundida era más fácil tener a su rival alejado de la aldea así él podría conquistar a la misteriosa chica

\- Pues… la verdad… - no sabía que decir el mismo no entendí porque no había hecho eso en el pasado pero – yo quería que ella fuera feliz – su respuesta fue simple

\- Eres un idiota – el rubio solo sonrió – ¿Tu amiga está participando en el examen también?

\- No, ella está muerta – en teoría la Sakura del futuro estaba muerta

\- Lo siento debi…

\- Descuida es algo que no puede evitar – restándole importancia – pero como te dije le hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla, aun cuando ella no este sé que me hará prometérselo nuevamente

\- Eh? – lo miro confundida, por lo que el rubio solo sonrió - por cierto cómo te llamas?

\- Oh yo… bueno… - se removió incomodo pensando en un buen nombre – Menma… si me llamo Menma Oturan

\- ¿Menma Oturan? Que nombre más extraño – era la primera vez que escuchaba un nombre así

\- jejeje en verdad crees eso… a mí me gusta suena original

Sakura empezó a limpiar las heridas de Sasuke, estaba preocupada por su situación – también por Naruto – aunque ahora mismo toda su preocupación estaba en el joven Uchiha, si ella no se hubiera paralizado en plena batalla tal vez pudiera a ver ayudado, pero nuevamente fue solo una carga para él, en su mente siempre pensó que era mejor que otros inclusive mejor que el mismo Naruto, pero no lo era de no a ver sido por que el rubio llego en el momento justo hubieran muerto, él los había salvado, se enfrente a un oponente que era mucha más fuerte que ellos sin dudar un segundo, ella en cambio solo se quedó atrás, siempre mirando la espalda de ambos. Quería ser fuerte, deseaba estar a la par de ambos pero no lo estaba ellos estaba diez pasos delante de ella.

\- Estas preocupada de que no pudiste ayudarlos verdad? – Sakura miro a Menma – escucha sé que ahora mismo no eres fuerte, pero solo tienes que entrenar más, estoy seguro que en un futuro será unas de las mejores Kunoichi de toda la Aldea tal vez aún más grande que eso

\- No mientas – rogo la joven a punto con pesar – no pertenezco a ningún Clan respectado solo soy una simple chica

\- Eso no importa tta… - se cubrió la boca antes de que su tic verbal hiciera acto de presencia – sabes ella tampoco pertenecía a ningún clan respetable es mas era hija de ciudadanos normales

\- La chica de la que hablas?

\- Si, aunque no lo creas ella pensaba que Sas… que Sasaku y yo la estábamos dejando atrás por lo que durante dos largos años entreno con una de las mejores sensei, convirtiéndose en una gran Kunoichi – recordando cuando le toco enfrentarse a Kakashi-sensei luego de que volviera de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, cuando Sakura abrió la tierra para encontrar al ninja del Sharinga lo dejo con la boca abierta – ella mostro que realmente era una gran Kunoichi, solo tienes que entrenar sé que eres fuerte solo ten más confianza en ti misma, ponte una meta quieres ser la mejor entonces entrenar hasta el cansancio no te rindas antes la adversidad

\- ¿Nunca te has quedado paralizado? – sintiéndose como tonta al hacerle esa preguntar

\- Desde que soy una Genin solo me he quedado paralizado dos veces en mi vida

\- ¿Y qué hiciste para superarlo? – quiso saber

\- La primera vez mi amigo me hizo salir de eso y luego me clave un Kunai en mi mano – expreso como si fuera lo más normal, Sakura frunció el ceño recordando que Naruto había hecho lo mismo durante su primera misión fuera de la aldea – y la segunda vez fue cuando un gran amigo murió tratando de protegerme a mí y a su prima

\- Murió por protegerlos a su prima y a ti?

\- Si, él era una gran persona, aunque al principio era un palo en el trasero – sonrió con tristeza al recordar su primera impresión sobre Neji – pero con el tiempo se volvió un gran y valioso amigo, cuando lo vi morir en mis brazos me quede paralizado, por mi culpa había muerto, de no a ver sido por H… su prima creo que yo me hubiera dado por vencido en ese lugar

\- Él era un Genin también?

\- No él era un Jōnin, en realidad yo soy el único de mi generación que seguirá siendo un Genin – seguía frustrado por que Kakashi-sensei no lo había promovido aun a Jōnin en el futuro – hace mucho tiempo una persona me dijo que cuando una persona tiene algo importante que quiere proteger es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte, dime Sakura-chan tiene a alguien a quien proteger?

Sakura al principio estaba confundida esa persona era extraña inclusive su manera de hablar era rara, como si hablara de esas persona a futuro y no en pasado, pero por alguna razón se sentía atraída hacia él y no de manera romántica, ella amaba a Sasuke eso era seguro, pero sin embargo aquella persona le atraía de una manera diferente.

\- Bien, iré a patrullar la zona, quédate con ellos van a necesitarte – se levantó de su lugar – Y Sakura-chan, no eres una carga para ellos, ambos darían su vida por protegerte, así que tú también hazlo, Sasuke es un idiota pero creo que también siente algo por ti aunque no lo sepa

\- Eh?

\- Olvídalo volveré pronto - le dijo antes de marcharse

" _Que persona más rara"_ pensó antes de ver a los dos chicos _"Arigato Sasuke-kun, Naruto yo los protegeré ahora"_ apretó las manos de ambos

.

.

Luego de terminar de curar a sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura se dispuso a encender la fogata no está segura cuanto tiempo estarían ambos inconscientes y su misterioso rescatista se había marchado, por lo que le tocaba a ella hacerse cargo de todo, en lo más profundo de su ser estaba rogando que no fuera atacados por ningún enemigo, aunque había puesto un par de trampas no estaba segura si funcionaria con Genin que era mucho más experimentados que una novata. Aun así no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente iba a seguir el consejo que aquel ninja iba a volverse fuerte, si tenía a alguien a quien proteger, protegería a su equipo aun a costa de su vida, no permitiría que Sasuke y Naruto la dejaran atrás ella caminaría a su lado. Se sentía un poco cansada – la noche anterior no había logrado descansar pensando en lo que debía enfrentarse - ahora su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a grito que descansar pero se negaba a cumplir aquel capricho aguardaría hasta que ambos chicos despertaran, si eran atacados por a verse quedado dormida jamás se lo perdonaría, se repetía las palabras del ninja como un mantra, no retrocedería, no se rendiría, protegería a las personas que eran importante para ella,

Una ardilla entro en su rango de visión estaba demasiado cerca de su trampa, así que le lanzo un Kunai asustándola, no se dio cuenta de que era un trampa hasta que los ninjas del sonido aparecen en el límite de su trampa, sin pensarlo se levanta y empuña su Kunai.

\- Márchense ahora mismo – les exigió

.

.

Shikamaru se encontraba tenso cuando Sasuke despertó liberando aquella un aura violeta a causa del sello maldito, su agresividad hacia Zaku no tenía límite parecía disfrutar cuando le quebró los brazos, tenía que recordarse que ese no era el Uchiha de futuro que ese estaba bajo la influencia del Genjutsu aun así le costa contenerse, quería ir hasta el joven y golpearlo hasta que lograra reaccionar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque Sakura que lo detiene al abrazarlo, logrando que aquellas marca desaparezca. A la vez que el equipo del sonido se retiraban no sin antes advertirles que el próximo encuentro no perderían.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun?... ¿esta bien? – Ino rompió el silencio al correr al lado del moreno, empujo a la Haruno al suelo para quedar frente al Uchiha – ¡qué bueno que despertaste no sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

\- Oye Cerda aléjate de _**mí**_ Sasuke – chillo Sakura apartando a la rubia, ambas chicas se enfrascaron en un discusión, logrando que el ambiente tenso se disipara

" _Al menos volvió a la normalidad"_ pensó el Nara mirando al Uchiha que parecía ausente, desvió la mirada hasta el rubio quien aún continuaba inconsciente _"Vamos Naruto tienes que despertar"_ lo golpeo ligeramente con el pie sin conseguir respuesta

\- Vaya ya llegaron tus amigos Sakura-chan – el clon de Naruto llego en ese momento alertando a todos, Neji activo sus Byakuga dispuesto a atacar al intruso

\- Esperen no es el enemigo – Sakura se posiciono frente al joven con los brazos extendido – es mi amigo Menma

\- Es un ninja de otra aldea Frente de marquesina puede ser un trampa – Ino golpeo la frente de la pelirosa con su dedos

\- No es un enemigo, él nos salvó cuando nos atacó uno de los ninja del sonido - expreso

\- Puede que todo haya sido una plan de ellos dos, acaso no tienes sentido de supervivencia – la rubia intentaba que su amiga tuviera algo de sentido común, ese sujeto podía atacarla por la espalda si se descuidaban

\- Óyeme Ino que te pasa, yo no estoy con Orochimaru – se quejó el rubio molesto ser entrar en la misma categoría que el Sannin serpiente

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – exigió saber

" _Mierda la he regado"_ pensó el clon incomodo, no podía revelar su identidad o todo se iría al traste – mi especialidad es la recolección de información, así que estoy enterado de todo sobre ustedes

\- Eso significa que eres nuestro enemigo – Neji sacando varios shuriken no se fía de aquel sujeto

\- No soy el enemigo, solo quise ayudarlo porque como ya le dije a ella Orochimaru me debía una – elevo las manos para mostrando que no estaba armado – si fuera el enemigo no sería más fácil atacarlos cuando estaba indefenso? en cambio los salves y los puse a salvo

\- Pero luego los dejaste – señalo Tenten

\- Eso no es cierto, fui a patrullar los alrededores pero me aleje demasiado y no pude llegar antes de que esos sujetos lo atacaron de a verlo hecho los hubiera detenido – se dio cuenta de que ellos no parecía bajar su defensa, por lo que cambio de estrategia – me disculpo Sakura-chan por llegar tarde – se disculpó bajando la cabeza – pero me entere que un equipo alcanzo a llegar a la torre

\- ¿Qué? eso es imposible, apenas empezó el examen hace dos horas – declaro Neji con el ceño fruncido

\- Pues hasta donde puede ver el equipo de Suna que está compuesto por Gaara, Temari y Kankurō lograron llegar a la torre en una hora treinta minuto y siete minutos, rompiendo el record anterior de cinco hora y treinta y siete minutos impuesta por un tal Itachi Uchiha – Sasuke se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su hermano – además vi a otro equipo ya tenía su segundo pergamino y van directo

\- Otro equipo? ¿Cuantas horas están de alcanzar la torre? – pregunto una interesada Ino

\- Pues si logran esquivar a los oponentes en su camino tardarían alrededor de cuatro horas tal vez más, aunque es un grupo de novatos recién graduados de su academia – los novatos supieron de quien se trataba

\- Tenten es hora de irnos – Neji cogió a Lee como si fuera un saco de papas, no iba a permitir que el grupo de su prima llegara ante que él

\- Hai, sayo espero que llegue con vida – les dijo la chica antes de marcharse

\- Shikamaru nosotros también debemos de irnos – Ino busco al Nara y lo encontró agarrando a Naruto por la solapa de su chaleco – ¿Qué haces?

El moreno solo la ignoro, golpeo al rubio varias veces en el rostro hasta que las mejillas de este estuvieron rojas como el cabello de su clon

\- Itaiiiiii – se quejó el rubio al reaccionar, lo primero que vio fue a Shikamaru el cual lo dejo caer en el suelo - kuso Shikamaru porque me golpeaste? – exigió saber agarrándolo por la camisa

\- Naruto te siente bien – la voz preocupada de la Haruno lo puso alertar, sin soltar al moreno registro la zona, solo se encontraba Ino, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke y su clon

\- ¿Qué diablos paso? – le pregunto a Shikamaru en voz baja

\- Te explico luego – respondió antes de golpearlo en el estómago – Parece que Naruto no se siente bien, lo voy a llevar al rio – les dijo ayudando al rubio a levantarse

Una vez que estuvieron seguro de que no sería escuchados, Shikamaru le explico lo que había pasado o al menos lo que él ya sabía, Naruto por su cuenta le explico lo que estaba pasando con el sello maldito del Sannin y su plan para dejar a un clon fusionado en la aldea

\- Estas seguro? – inseguro de su plan, era absurdo dejar a un Gigoló libre en la aldea

\- ¿Tienes otra idea? – cuestiono

\- ¿Por qué no envías al clon a que busque el pergamino? – era una mejor opción

\- Porque tengo que mantener un perfil bajo, si dejo que ese clon salga no tendremos el apoyo de las aldeas en el futuro – Shikamaru se rasco el cabello eso era cierto, por algo Kakashi-sensei había prohibido que Naruto usara su nueva técnica

\- Bien pero podrás hacerlo, ahora mismo tiene restringido el chakra de ese zorro – el tema del chakra del Kyūbi era preocupante

\- Solo puedo contar con una pequeña cantidad, pero lograre hacerlo un clon que al menos pueda durar lo suficiente, puedo ir y venir sin que nadie note la diferencia – solo necesita una pequeña porción igualitaria de ambos chakra

\- Claro nadie notara la diferencia – bufo incrédulo de espalda al rubio, era más que obvio que notarían la diferencia, el Naruto real podía ser un pervertido reprimido pero el clon no lo era, pero en algo tenía razón si aquella replica salía de la aldea iba a iniciar una cuarta guerra todos contra Konoha por la cabeza del rubio – bien pero te lo advierto si las mujeres de la aldea se alzan contra tu clon ve olvídate de ser Hokage

\- Eso no pasara porque tú vas a vigilarlo – exclamo, cuando el Nara lo miro el rubio se preguntó cómo su cuello no se rompió

\- Oh no tú no vas a dejarme a cargo de tu error – ni loco iba a hacerse cargo de ese maniático pervertido

\- Bien – se cruzó de brazos – entonces yo me quedo aquí con la posibilidad de que Kurama sea dominado por ese sello y yo destruya la aldea, pero no hay problema porque mi clon estará afuera iniciando su propia cuarta guerra – expreso con ironía

\- Malditos rubios problemáticos – lo sabía los rubios solo causaban problemas – bien lo hare

\- Genial, igualmente Kurama dice que le pondrá una sello el cual se activara con una palabra, si el clon intenta algo fuera de lo moral con solo una palabra podrá suprimirlo – al menos con una restricción podrían controlar el clon – entonces empecemos

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo ahora mismo? – alzo una ceja al ver al otro clon aparecer a su lado, desde donde estaban nadie podía verlos pero ellos si veía a lo demás

\- Entre más rápido mejor, así estaré cercar hasta que alcancemos la torre, cuando lleguemos me iré directo al País de remolino – si las cosas resultaban como estaban previsto lograría regresar para su entrenamiento con ero-sennin

\- Naruto no hagas una tontería – advirtió el Nara

\- No lo hare – aun así le quito el álbum de fotografía que el Nara tenia escondido dentro de su ropa

\- Naruto – rodando los ojos

\- No voy a ser nada que ponga en riesgo nuestro futuro lo juro - prometió, Shikamaru no le creyó, aun así debía confiar su futuro dependía de los cambios que harían a partir de ahora

Naruto se lejos un poco de la vista de los novatos, unio sus manos sus pulgares se tocaba de frente uña con uña al igual que sus índice, los dedos de medio se mantenía separados solo por un milímetro sin llegar a tocarse, los adulares estaba el derecho encima del izquierdo y por ultimo sus meñique estaba se entrelazaban, su mano derecha estaba impregnado de su chakra azul y el izquierdo del chakra de zorro elevo su manos hasta que quedo sobre sus cabeza

 **\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **Yūgō** – cincuenta clones aparecieron frente a ellos luego ambos chakra salieron de sus manos golpeando a los clones, los cuales empezaron a fusionarse en uno solo, al finalizar el jutsu Naruto cayó al suelo jadeando

\- Maldición – sujetándolo con fuerza con los costados – ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el Nara

\- Si… pero creo que… esta técnica es más agotadora… de lo que recordaba – respondió con cierta dificultad al respirar

\- Por supuesto que es agotadora, en el futuro estuviste entrenado durante casi tres años tu control del chakra y luego entrenaste durante un año y medio antes de que pudiera completar ese Jutsu – obviamente la condición física era completamente diferente – mejor deshaces el jutsu…

\- Si lo hago en estos momentos es posible que caigan en coma – revelo

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Ese es el precio que puedo pagar – recostando su espalda en el árbol detrás suyo – la razón por la cual se requiere tal cantidad de clones es porque cada clon va desaparición con cada golpe, la información que estos han recolectados pasa a mí, por lo que estoy enterado de todo lo que haya hecho mi réplica, pero si deshago la técnica de golpe provocaría una fatiga extrema, que me dejaría en un inminente estado de coma indefinido

\- ¿Por qué demonios creaste una técnica tan peligrosa? – Shikamaru está molesto no mejor dicho furioso, como era posible que aquel idiota haya creado una técnica tan peligrosa para su salud – ¿Esa fue la verdadera razón que Kakashi-sensei te prohibió usar esa técnica verdad?

Kakashi-sensei se había dado cuenta que los daños que había hecho el clon le ordeno deshacerlo justo l hacerlo fue llegaron los Hyuga a masácralo, al llegar al hospital Tsunade e dio cuenta que su coma no se debía al cierre de sus punto sino al clon que haya desecho, ella le informo a Kakashi advirtiéndole que ese jutsu era considera tan peligroso como su **Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken,** así que categoriso como un Kinjutsu. El rubio trato de sonreír, pero solo puso hacer una mueca, se sentía cansado y débil, le estaba costando respirar y sus parpados los sentía pesados, si no hacía algo rápido entraría en un profundo sueño.

\- Maldición no te quedes dormido ahora regreso – vio a Shikamaru alejarse y a su fusión ir tras el con una sonrisa burlona

\- No hagas… nada desgraciado… de lo que te puedas arrepentir – magullo molesto


End file.
